The Fellowship of the Ring
by Jessie Brown 4
Summary: Hazel and Ruby grew up with their cousin, Samwise Gamgee and their close friend, Frodo Baggins. For many years, they lived a peaceful life as neighbors. Then, after the strange disappearance of Bilbo Baggins, Frodo is left with a golden ring. One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them.
1. Chapter 1

**A Jessie Brown and Cassidy Evans Fan-fiction ****J**

**Chapter 1**

**A Long-Expected Party**

Hazel Goodchild was a young hobbit girl who lived on Bagshot Row two houses away from her cousin Samwise Gamgee and three houses from her best friend Frodo Baggins. So it would be no surprise that her home was called Bag Middle. She had light brown curly hair and hazel eyes. She loved to sing and was very good at it. The best thing about Hazel was her reading skills. Bilbo Baggins had taught Frodo and Hazel how to read when they were young and Hazel never stopped. Everywhere she went she had a book in her hands. She would stay up late reading and sleep in late with a book still wide open and a dead, melted candle on her night table. Her mother would try to convince her that cooking was more productive for her time. But instead of cooking, her mother found her reading cook books instead. But if Hazel hadn't done that she wouldn't have been able to make the cake for Bilbo's one hundred and eleventh birthday. Or at least help.

Ruby was Hazel's younger sister. She was very sweet and innocent. She was a self-trained violinist. She had been playing as long as she could remember. She liked to sing like Hazel, they were both known for their voices. She liked to read, but not as much as Hazel. Her hair was curly and jet-black. Her brown eyes were wide with curiosity. She spent her days mostly day-dreaming about going on all sorts of adventures like Bilbo. The Goodchild sisters had looked up to Bilbo their whole lives. Their poor mother had tried to contain her daughters' natural talents. But she had failed miserably.

Hazel was reading the morning of Bilbo's birthday outside. She could hear her mother talking to Ruby. Their mother wanted to know what Bilbo's favorite flower was to decorate the cake.

"Are you listening to me?" Mama said.

"Yes Mama," Ruby replied.

"What did I say?"

"Go and ask Mr. Baggins what his favorite flower is." Ruby recited.

"Which Mr. Baggins?"

"Bilbo,"

Ruby came out of the house and looked over at Hazel.

"Reading again?" She asked.

"Of course I am reading!" Hazel said. "You have known me your whole life, why are you surprised?"

"All right," Ruby sighed. "Do you want to come to Bag End with me?"

"Sure," Hazel said. She stood up and walked with Ruby.

"I'm sure you only want to come because of Frodo." Ruby said.

"Of course, he's my friend." Hazel said.

"I've heard that one before." Ruby giggled.

Hazel ran to Bag End and tapped on the front door. She could hear Bilbo yelling: "Frodo! There's someone at the door!" Hazel stood and waited a few moments. Ruby had caught up to her.

"Is anyone home?" Ruby asked.

"I know Bilbo is." Hazel said, and tapped on the door again. She could still hear Bilbo: "Frodo, the door!" Hazel tapped again.

"Sticklebacks, where is that boy?!" Bilbo yelled again. "Frodo!" Hazel heard someone stomping to the door and Bilbo answered. "You can't come in right now," He said. "I'm very busy."

"Wait Mr. Bilbo," Hazel said. "Where is Frodo?"

"I'm not sure," Bilbo said. "I thought he'd be back by now, he said he was in the East Farthing woods to-" Before Bilbo could finish, Hazel had already taken off to find her friend.

Bilbo sighed and turned to Ruby. "And who are you chasing?" He asked.

"No one," Ruby said. "Except Mama was wondering what flowers you want on your cake."

"Well, tell your mother to surprise me." Bilbo said. "Bless her; she has raised you and your sister well. I remember when you were born-your sister was only a year. I just knew you and her were going to be beautiful. And then she and Frodo became friends and they wasted many days playing rescue and defeating evil dragons and riding away on horses." Bilbo sighed. "Now you're all in your tweens."

"Hazel likes Frodo." Ruby said.

"Does she?" Bilbo said with a smile on his face.

"Yes, when she turned sixteen, she looked at him once then looked away. Her cheeks were bright red and she was sighing a lot. I thought she had gone ill or something, but then I realized she likes him! Many times I thought she would tell him, but she never says anything. Why, why doesn't she tell him? It would make her life so much easier." Ruby sighed.

"She will come along when she's ready." Bilbo said. "She has nothing to fear. Frodo speaks of her often." Bilbo looked around. "You better run along now, you might want to get ready for tonight." Then he put a finger to his mouth. "You and I never spoke of Hazel and Frodo, only my birthday cake." Ruby put a finger to her mouth and nodded. She ran back to Bag Middle. On her way, she waved to her cousin Sam who was planting flowers.

Hazel was almost to the East Farthing woods wandering and looking for Frodo. She almost called out his name when she saw him coming up the road with Gandalf and his fireworks. She waved to them and they waved back. Frodo stood and said something to Gandalf, and then he hopped off the wagon. He turned and waved before he joined Hazel. They ran off to find where they had always played. But now that they were older, it was a place they always talked. They sat under the shade of a tree.

"So," Said Hazel. "How is Bilbo doing?"

"I'll tell you the truth," Frodo said. He looked around to make sure no one was listening, and then he leaned closer to Hazel and whispered: "Bilbo's gone very odd lately."

"Well, he does seem to be unsociable." Hazel said.

"I mean, more than usual." Frodo said. "He's taken to locking himself in his study, and spends hours poring over old maps when he thinks I'm not looking. He's up to something."

Hazel went silent.

"What do you think?" Frodo asked.

"I'm not sure," Hazel said. "I have seen him before one day; it was when I spent that night at Bag End. I was up and I saw him go through his pockets, then he said 'where's it gone?' He began to look around through his coats and slowly becoming frustrated. Then, he felt in his vest pocket and then sighed. He pulled something out, curled it in a fist and pressed it to his lips…I'm just as suspicious as you are."

"We've been trying to solve this riddle for a long time." Frodo said. "I just don't know…"

"You shouldn't worry all the time," Hazel said. "Come, we should help with the party."

Gandalf had arrived to Bag End and spoke with Bilbo. Just as the sun was setting, they blew a few smoke rings. Later they went down with everyone and Gandalf started showing his fireworks. There was lots of dancing. Ruby had been asked to dance by many a gentleman, but she said no to all of them. She hoped that Merry Brandybuck would ask her. Mama had some hobbit lads bringing in the cake. It was decorated with pretty flowers and many, many candles. Sam and Hazel sat down together. Sam kept looking at Rose Cotton who was dancing her heart out. Hazel of course, was reading and minding her own business. Hazel could read anywhere-even at parties. Frodo came and sat by Sam.

"Go on Sam!" Frodo said. "Ask Rosie for a dance!"

Sam looked over and sighed. "I…I think I'll just have another ale." He stood up to leave.

"Oh no you don't!" Frodo said, grasping Sam by the shoulders. "Go on!" He pushed Sam right into Rosie, who embraced him and danced with him. Frodo laughed and sat back down and Hazel rolled her eyes and went back to reading her book.

"Hazel," Frodo said. "Why don't you dance?"

"Because I'm reading." Hazel said.

"You can read later!" Frodo said. He set her book on the table and took her hands. "Come on, dance with me!"

"No," Hazel stood and Frodo led her away. Hazel was stiff and refused to move at first, but then she started to have fun dancing with Frodo. A strong feeling for him had returned to Hazel, a feeling she had for a long time. Only now it was stronger than ever, but she was too scared to tell Frodo about it. What would she say? What would he say? What would he do? Laugh at her? Why would he want to dance with her anyway? She only wasted her time reading books and talked to her cat. She tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't have it. They continued to dance until they ran into Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. Oh no!

Ruby looked around for Merry. She wondered if he even was going to ask her to dance, like Frodo asked Hazel. She spotted Merry eating an apple.

"Merry, wait!" She yelled. She ran up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned she smiled at him and tried to look pretty.

"Ruby!" Merry said. "I am glad to see you!"

"Really?" Ruby asked hopefully.

"Of course," Merry said. "Guess what Pippin and I are going to do?"

"Pippin?" Ruby asked. Ruby and Pippin hated each other, but they never really showed it for Merry's sake.

"We're going to set off a really big firework!" Merry said.

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"For the fun of it!" Merry said. Ruby wasn't sure if she could call stealing a firework 'fun', but she just nodded.

"Come on!" Merry said. "Come help us, it'll be fun!" Ruby wondered if she should try to talk them out of it. She followed Merry to Gandalf's wagon. Gandalf had grabbed a few more fireworks and was laughing with excitement. Merry peeked from behind the wagon, and then tapped on a tent. Out came Pippin and nearly frightened Ruby.

"Why did you bring her?" Pippin said.

"Enough," Merry said. "We need to hurry; you two will get into the wagon and find a big firework that'll scare everyone!"

Merry helped Pippin into the wagon.

"When you say _two,_" Ruby said as Merry lifted her. "I hope you mean Pippin and his imaginary girlfriend."

"You wish," Pippin said, and scooped her from Merry and they both fell backward and landed in the wagon.

"Ruby, get off of me!" Pippin growled.

"It was but your own fault!" Ruby retorted. "What are we looking for again?"

"A big one," Merry said. "And hurry before Gandalf comes back!" Ruby and Pippin both held a firework in their hands.

"No, no," Said Merry. "The big one, big one!" Pippin held up a large firework in the shape of a dragon. Merry looked at it in awe. Pippin jumped from the wagon and Ruby followed him.

Merry casually followed behind them, still eating an apple.

Frodo and Hazel ran from Lobelia and nearly ran over Bilbo.

"Sackville-Bagginses!" Bilbo gasped. "Quickly hide!" Frodo and Hazel led Bilbo to a tent. They hid beside a tent wall. Frodo turned his head, Bilbo hid his face inside his coat, and Hazel stuck hers inside a book. The Sackville-Bagginses stood right next to them and didn't see them. Hazel dared not to breathe. Lobelia and her Otho walked away continuing their search.

Bilbo sighed in relief. "Thank you, my boy." He said. "You're a good lad Frodo." He turned and looked at the two young faces. "I'm very selfish, you know. Yes it's true, I am very selfish. I don't know why I took you in after your mother and father died but it wasn't out of charity. I think it was because, of all my numerous relations…you were the one Baggins that showed true spirit!"

Hazel smiled, but Frodo knew Bilbo well and this didn't seem like him.

"Bilbo," He asked. "Have you been at the Gaffer's old brew?"

"No," Said Bilbo. "Well, yes, but that's not the point! The point is Frodo…" Bilbo hesitated. "You'll be all right." He turned and went back to drinking. Frodo and Hazel where silent and wondered if they were going to get an answer to their riddle.

"Done!" Pippin said as he lit the firework that was as tall as he was.

Ruby sighed. "You're supposed to stick it in the ground!"

"It is in the ground!" Pippin said.

"She means outside!" Merry said. Ruby started running.

"It was your idea!" Pippin said. Suddenly the firework went off. From a distance, Ruby could hear Pippin shrieking like a young hobbit lass. She laughed and vowed never to leave Pippin alone about that. The firework went up in the air. It was pretty at first, but then it turned into a big nasty dragon. Smaug! It turned and swooped down on the hobbits.

Hazel and Frodo started walking toward the food. Frodo looked up and saw Smaug flying right toward them.

"Hazel?" Frodo said. "Hazel! Watch out for the dragon!"

"Dragon?" Hazel asked. She was still walking and didn't seem to take notice of Smaug. "Nonsense, there hasn't been a dragon in these parts for thousands of years! I read about it in-" Frodo grasped Hazel's shoulders and dragged her to the ground just as Smaug flew over them. The firework spun in the air, then exploded. Everyone was pleasantly surprised. Frodo and Hazel clapped.

"That was good." Pippin said.

"Let's get another one." Merry said.

But Gandalf came and grabbed them both by an ear.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck," He said. "And Peregrin Took. I might have known."

"Wait!" Pippin said. "Ruby helped us!"

"What?" Ruby said, walking over. "No I didn't." She tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Yes you did!" Pippin said.

"No, the Goodchild's would never get involved with such things, especially with the Tooks." Gandalf said, winking at Ruby. Ruby fought back a laugh.

Gandalf made Merry and Pippin clean the dishes. Ruby sat out of splashing distance and watched. Her heart was full of satisfaction.

Everyone was sitting down and begging Bilbo to give a speech. He shrugged and took another sip of his drink. He stood upon a barrel.

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins!" He said. Everyone cheered as he said their name, and he paused as they cheered. "Tooks and Brandybucks, and Grubbs, and Chubbs, and Burrowses, and Hornblowers, and Bolgers, Bracegirdles, Goodbodies, Goodchilds, Brockhouses, and Proudfoots!"

"Proud_feet_!" An elderly hobbit yelled who was, of course, a Proudfoot. His feet were quite large, exceptionally furry, and both were on the table.

"Today," Bilbo continued. "Is my one-hundred and eleventh birthday!"

"Happy birthday!" Everyone cheered.

"Alas," Bilbo said. "Eleventy-one years is far too short to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits." He paused to let the crowd cheer and clap. "I don't know half of you as well I should like. And I like less than half of you as half as well as you deserve."

Everyone was silent.

"I…" Bilbo hesitated. "I-I have things to do…" He reached a hand into his vest pocket and took something out. He then had both hands behind his back. "I've put this off for far too long." He said so quietly, Hazel and Frodo leaned forward to hear.

"I regret," Bilbo continued, more loudly. "To announce that this is the end…I'm going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell." As Bilbo said this, he looked directly at Frodo. "Good-bye." He said, and then disappeared. Everyone gasped and looked around. Bilbo and Gandalf were nowhere to be seen. Frodo and Hazel looked around. Other hobbits were talking amongst themselves, wondering if Bilbo was playing a rude trick, or a strange, inside joke.

After a while, Frodo and Hazel figured that Bilbo must have been at Bag End. They ran to the hobbit hole and Frodo ran through the door, yelling Bilbo's name. He stopped right in the doorway and looked at the floor, with Hazel right behind him. Gandalf was sitting at the fireplace, smoking his pipe. Frodo bent down and picked up a golden ring off the floor.

"He's gone hasn't he?" Hazel asked. Gandalf didn't say anything. He seemed to be muttering to himself.

"He talked so long about leaving," Frodo said. "But I didn't think he'd really do it." He and Hazel walked over and stood by Gandalf. He looked over and down at the ring Frodo held in his hand.

"Bilbo's ring," Gandalf said. "He's gone to stay with the elves; he's left you Bag End." He held an empty envelope out to Frodo, who hesitantly slid the ring inside. Gandalf took the envelope and sealed it with a stamp. "Along with all of his possessions. The ring is yours now." He handed the envelope back to Frodo. "Put it somewhere out of sight." Gandalf stood and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Frodo asked.

"There are things that I must see to." Gandalf said.

"What things?" Hazel asked.

"Questions," Gandalf said. "Questions that need answering."

"But you've only just arrived!" Frodo protested. "I don't understand."

Gandalf stopped and turned to look at Frodo. "Neither do I." He bent down and looked Frodo right in the eye. "Keep it secret, keep it safe." Then he left.

Frodo and Hazel stood and looked at the envelope. They didn't see Gandalf for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A Shadow from the Past**

It had been a couple of weeks sense Bilbo's party. Frodo and Hazel had spent some time at The Green Dragon. Merry and Pippin also had spent some time there. Ruby would also be seen at The Green Dragon. Hazel and Ruby would sit and talk to Rosie who worked there. She handed Frodo some ales as Merry and Pippin stood on a table and sang their hearts away. Frodo skipped over and danced around the table. Hazel and Ruby looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Hazel went back to reading. After the song was done, Pippin bent over to get off the table.

"He's going to crack his head open!" Rosie said.

"I bet Ruby would enjoy seeing that!" Hazel giggled.

"Perhaps I would." Ruby said.

Hazel could hear one of the elders talking about something that kept her from her reading.

"There's talk of strange folk abroad in the Shire," He said. "Dwarves. Others are more or less some savory nature. War's brewing. The mountains are fair teaming with goblins!"

Hazel looked at Rosie and noticed she wasn't paying attention at all, but only to Sam. She smiled at him. Hazel looked and saw that Sam had been staring at her, but he quickly looked away. He was so shy, but very sweet. Hazel could understand why Rosie liked him.

"Fairy tales and children stories that's all that is!" Ted said. Ted was around Frodo's age. He was very stubborn, and Hazel knew he went against a hobbit girl that liked to read. There was tension between Hazel and Ted. Hazel kept an open mind about the world. Ted was too logic.

"You're beginning to sound like that old Bilbo Baggins. Cracked he was!" Ted continued. Hazel took a deep breath.

"Young Mr. Frodo here," Sam's father said, whom everyone called the Gaffer. "He's cracking."

"And proud of it!" Frodo said, as he sat down and handed everyone their drinks. "Cheers Gaffer!"

"Cheers," The Gaffer replied with a hint of respect in his voice.

"Well it's none of our concern what goes on beyond our borders!" Ted continued loudly, as if he wanted Hazel to hear. "Keep your nose out of trouble and no trouble will come to you!" Frodo raised his mug and took a sip with a big smile on his face. Hazel admired Frodo for being proud of his name and the potential it caused. She blushed and went back to reading.

A few hours later, Frodo, Sam, and Hazel left The Green Dragon. On their way out, Rosie greeted them at the door.

"Good night Hazel and good night lads." She said.

"Good night," They replied. They took a few more steps before a fellow hobbit got down on one knee before Rosie.

"Goodnight!" He said. "Sweet maiden of the golden ale!"

"Mind who you're sweet talkin'." Sam muttered quietly.

"Don't worry Sam," Hazel said. "Rosie knows an idiot when she sees one!"

Sam paused. "Does she?"

Frodo waved goodbye as Hazel and Sam continued up the road. Sam had a long day and had a lot of ale. He was walking with a limp and Hazel knew he was a little drunk. Suddenly they heard a raised voice.

"I must have had too much," Sam slurred. "I think I'm hearing things."

"No," Hazel said. "I heard it too." She led Sam to the window and they peeked through.

"This is the One Ring." Gandalf said. Gandalf was back! "It was forged by the Dark Lord himself, in the fires of Mount Doom."

"Bilbo found it," Frodo said. "In Gollum's cave."

"Yes," Gandalf said. "And now the ring yearns to return, it's heard its master's call."

"But he was destroyed." Frodo said. "Sauron was destroyed." Suddenly a strange whisper came. A cold chill ran down Hazel's spine.

"No Frodo," Gandalf said. "The spirit of Sauron endured. His life force is bound to the ring and the ring survived. His orcs have multiplied. He only needs the ring to come back to full power. He is seeking it; seeking it until it is found. They are one. The ring and the dark lord. Frodo, he must never find it."

"All right," Frodo said. "We put it away; we never speak of it again. No one knows it's here do they?" Frodo paused. "Do they Gandalf?" He asked.

"There is one other who knew that Bilbo had the ring." Gandalf said. "I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum, but the enemy found him first. I don't know how long they tortured him before amidst the screams and babbling they received two words: Shire. Baggins."

"Shire," Frodo repeated. "Baggins…that would lead them here! Take it Gandalf!"

"No Frodo," Gandalf said.

"You must take it!" Frodo repeated eagerly.

"You cannot offer me this ring!"

"I'm giving it to you!"

"Don't tempt me Frodo!" Gandalf yelled. He took a deep breath and lowered his voice. "I dare not take it. Not even to keep it safe. Understand Frodo, I would use this ring with a desire to do good…but through me…it would yield a power to great and terrible to behold."

"But it cannot stay in the Shire!" Frodo said.

"No," Gandalf said. "No it can't."

Frodo took a deep breath. "What must I do?"

Hazel walked around to the front door, not sure what to make of what was happening.

"You must leave and leave quickly." Gandalf said.

"Where," Frodo said. "Where do I go?"

"Get out of the Shire," Gandalf said. "Head for the village of Bree."

"Bree," Frodo repeated. "What about you?"

"I will be waiting for you," Gandalf said. "At the inn of the Prancing Pony."

"And the ring will be safe there?" Frodo asked.

"I don't know Frodo," Gandalf said. "I don't have any answers. I must see the head of my order he is both wise and powerful. Trust me Frodo; he'll know what to do. You have to leave the name of Baggins behind you. That name is not safe outside the Shire. Travel only by day and stay off the road."

"I can cut across country easily enough." Frodo said. Sam peeked through the window and saw that Frodo was all ready to travel.

"Hobbits truly are amazing creatures," Gandalf said. "You can learn all you need to know about their ways in a month, and yet after a hundred years…they can still surprise you."

The front door creaked. Frodo and Gandalf turned their heads and saw Hazel staring right at them. She winced.

"Hazel," Frodo said. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Hazel said, walking into the house.

"You heard everything didn't you?" Frodo demanded.

"No," Hazel said. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You always look to the left when you're lying to me!" Frodo said.

"Oh, you know me so well then, do you?" Hazel retorted.

"Silence," Gandalf said. "Both of you get down." The two hobbits obeyed Gandalf as he crept toward the window. He poked his staff out and they heard a cry. Gandalf reached down and up came the head of Sam.

Gandalf threw him onto the table. "Confound it all, Samwise Gamgee!" He yelled. "Have you been eaves dropping?"

"I haven't been dropping no eaves sir, honest!" Sam gasped. "I was just cutting the grass out of the window there, if you follow me."

"A little late for trimming the verge, don't you think?" Gandalf said.

"We heard raised voices and we were worried." Hazel said and put a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"No, Hazel was worried." Sam said.

"What did you hear?" Gandalf said. "SPEAK!" Both hobbits jumped.

"Nothing important!" Sam said. "We did hear a great deal about a ring, and a dark lord, something about the end of the world."

"Please Mr. Gandalf," Hazel pleaded. "Don't hurt us sir, don't turn us into anything…unnatural."

"No," Gandalf said. He looked at Frodo who was trying not to laugh. "Perhaps not, I've thought of a better use for you two."

"Hurry up Samwise, keep up!" Gandalf said. "Hazel is going faster than you are!"

He led them into the East Farthing Woods. "The dark lord has many servants, birds, beasts…" He turned and looked at Frodo. "Is it safe?"

Frodo put a hand to his vest pocket.

"Never put it on," Gandalf said. "For the servants of the enemy will be drawn to its power. The ring is trying to return to its master, it wants to be found." He got up on his horse and rode away. The hobbits were spooked by some birds in the trees. Sam and Hazel looked at Frodo. He looked at them, but then he looked forward, took a deep breath, and took the first steps of the journey.

The first few hours were easy and smooth, but then they came across a field. Hazel stopped and looked around nervously.

"This is it." Hazel said.

Frodo turned and looked at her. "This is what?"

"If I take one more step," Hazel said. "It'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been."

Frodo walked up to Hazel. "Come on Hazel." He said patiently. Sam stopped and waited for them. Hazel gathered all her wits and courage and took another step forward. She found she was able to keep going.

"Remember what Bilbo used to say," Frodo said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "'It's a dangerous business Frodo, going out your door. You step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to.'"

~jb~

Later that evening, they stopped to rest for the night and eat supper. Sam cooked while Hazel read by a large tree root. Frodo lay back on the tree root and smoked his pipe. After awhile, Sam noticed and took his pipe out as well. Hazel remembered back in the Shire when Frodo was old enough to smoke a pipe. He had tried to teach Hazel, but she almost suffocated herself and blew a lot of smoke and ash in Frodo's face. He told her a pipe was not an instrument and never let her near the pipes again. Hazel felt homesick.

Suddenly, Frodo lifted his head and looked around.

"Sam, Hazel," He whispered. They both went silent. They faintly heard singing.

"Wood elves." Frodo said. The three hobbits ran over to the road, careful to stay off it. They looked over a fallen tree and saw a company of elves walking through the woods. They were all wearing light-blue and white robes. They looked so pale, they appeared ghostly. The song was so beautiful it made Hazel think of blissful sleep. Hazel understood a little elfish, she had learned from reading of course. But her elfish was still a little rusty. It appeared the song was about leaving, but meeting their loved ones again.

"They're going to the White Tower." Frodo said. "To the Gray Havens."

"They're leaving Middle-earth." Sam said.

"Never to return," Hazel added.

"I don't know why," Sam said. "It makes me sad."

They had made it back to the campsite to rest for the night. Frodo was the first to fall asleep, as always. Sam however was having trouble.

"Everywhere I lie, there's a great, dirty root sticking into my back!" Sam grumbled.

"Just shut your eyes," Hazel said softly. "And imagine you're back in your own bed, with a soft mattress and a lovely feather-pillow." She sighed at the thought, and then yawned.

Sam lay still for a moment, but then he groaned. "It's not working Miss Hazel," He said. "I'm never going to be able to sleep out here." He reached for his bag and grabbed some bread to eat.

Hazel giggled. "Me neither Sam."

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for the confusion. I decided this story can now be on my profile. I got a little excited about chapter 1 so I forgot to go through and add those weird ~jb~'s. But I hope you enjoyed yourself, and leave a review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shortcut to Mushrooms

Hazel continued walking onward beside Frodo through the lane that bordered Farmer Maggots fields, reading one of her books as she walked while Frodo kept a hand on her back to guide her in the right direction (he knew nothing could keep her from her reading and didn't want her to get lost). She was drawn out of her reading however, when she heard Sam begin to shout. "Mr. Frodo! Mr. Frodo!" She looked and back in time to see Sam running to catch up with them. She was unable to keep from giving her cousin a queer look as he explained; "I thought I lost you."

"What are you talking about?" Frodo asked, giving him a slight teasing grin, which made Hazel smile as well.

"It's just something Gandalf said." He mumbled, appearing to be the tiniest bit embarrassed.

"What did he say?" Frodo asked the question that had been on the tip of Hazel's tongue, seeming more intrigued at the mention of the wonderful wizard.

"He said, 'Don't you leave him, Samwise Gamgee.' And I don't mean to." Sam said so emphatically it made Hazel giggle as she reached out to give him a quick hug.

"Oh Sam, we're still in the Shire, what could possibly happen?" She asked smiling brightly at his sheepish face. That is until she was bowled over from behind by a mysterious figure. "Hazel!"

~jb~

Ruby had been panting hard as she ran practically for her life through the fields, a huge pile of vegetables in her arms, and her violin case slung by its strap over her shoulder. All the while in her mind she was berating herself for being talked into tagging along on this little misadventure in the fields instead of staying by the stream and continuing to practice her violin as she always had.

But Ruby had been a wreck ever since Hazel's disappearance a few nights ago. She missed her big sister so much, after all they had never been separated for more than a day before, other than Hazel's occasional sleep over at the Baggins', and she had no idea what to do without her. Besides their mother had also been an emotional wreck since the 'loss' of her beloved daughter and had been smothering Ruby, never letting her out of her sight.

That is until Ruby finally managed to sneak away to play her violin by the creek, where Merry had found her and after sympathizing with her about the missing Hazel had invited her to tag along with him and Pippin for a bit of fun. Ruby never could resist Merry, and had eagerly agreed hoping that with some time she might finally get him to see her as more than a friend. "Hurry up Ruby! You're going to get us caught!" Pippin hissed, turning his head to glare back at the poor, struggling hobbit. She gritted her teeth, tempted to yell something insulting back at him when Merry also turned and offered her a grin of encouragement. She could feel herself blushing and with that she put on a burst of speed, somehow just managing to race right past Pippin and smacking straight into someone as she hit the path.

"Hazel!" She cried, reaching over to more thoroughly embrace her startled sister. "Where have you been? Mama's been so worried, not to mention me. What were you thinking? Where were you going? Were you going on an adventure? How come you didn't invite me?" The questions poured out of Ruby's mouth, and she was surprised to realize that her relief at seeing her sister had utterly canceled out any anger or resentment she had previously felt for her leaving in the first place. Hazel in turn simply laughed at her sister's inquisitive nature and returned the hug as they both scrambled to their feet, ignoring the other boys as they simply laughed and reveled in their own private reunion. That is until Hazel heard Sam's accurate accusation.

"You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!"

"Ruby! How could you?" Hazel asked, causing Ruby to hang her head in shame.

"I'm sorry Hazel, but you weren't here, and I didn't exactly have anything else to do, and Merry said it would be fun, and I didn't think it would be that big of a deal… until I got here and saw exactly what it was we were doing. I'm sorry." Hazel looked like she was torn between laughing and reprimanding her sister, when they heard the cry of Farmer Maggot coming straight toward them. "Run!" Ruby cried, reaching over to grab her sister's hand and pull her along as she followed after Merry and Pippin who had already taken off.

"I don't know why he's so upset, it's only a couple of carrots." Merry said, looking over his shoulder.

"And some cabbages… and those three bags of potatoes that we lifted last week. And then the mushrooms the week before." Pippin listed, causing both Hazel and Ruby's eyes to go wide in surprise at their dubious accomplishment.

"Yes Pippin, my point is he's clearly over reacting." At that they heard the barking of dogs, causing Hazel to needlessly call out, "Run!" At the top of her lungs as the group began to race even faster. Suddenly they reached the edge of a bank, and ended toppling right over it as Ruby crashed head first into Pippin pushing the rest of them over as well. They tumbled onto a dark wood road below, landing in a pile on top of each other.

"That was close." Pippin said staring at a pile of dung only a few inches from his face.

"Speak for yourself. Ow. I think I broke something." Merry said, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a carrot that had nearly broken in two.

"Me too…" Ruby said rubbing her back when she suddenly realized she couldn't feel her violin case. "My violin!" She screamed in utter panic. "Where is my violin?!"

"Calm down Ruby I got it." Pippin said exasperatedly as he scrambled his way out of the pile and showed her the case he had been hugging to his chest on the way down. She too rushed to stand up and grab it from him, placing it on the ground to make sure her precious treasure wasn't damaged.

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took." Sam said coming over to stand by his cousin where she was gently stroking her perfectly safe violin.

"What? That was just a detour… A shortcut." Merry defended.

"A shortcut to what?" Sam asked.

"Mushrooms!" Pippin cried, racing to the delectable prize as Merry and Sam scrambled after him, Hazel was laughing at the group as she went over to stand by Frodo who was gazing suspiciously at the road around them.

"I think we should get off the road." He said, looking quite uncomfortable, before a horrible yet indescribable sound rang in the air and he yelled more forcibly, "Get off the road." The group of frightened hobbits suddenly began racing under a small mossy log, poor Ruby struggling to get her violin in its case and on her back before Sam took it from her and pulled her along. There they waited until they heard the sound of a horse above them, and then some horrible creature dismounting from it and sneaking through the woods. It came right to their hiding place and Hazel snuggled closer to Frodo longing for a sense of protection, but Frodo seemed to be preoccupied with something.

The dreaded ring was out in his hand and for a moment it looked as if he were about to put it on, that is until Hazel grabbed at his hand, and placed it firmly in hers. He smiled gratefully at her, though he still seemed to be in a bit of pain. In an act of pure brilliance, Merry hurled the mushrooms across the road, causing the black creature to dart after the sound.

With that the hobbits took their chance and darted in the opposite direction in the wood, desperately trying to put as much distance between them and the dark rider as possible.

"What's going on?" Ruby finally asked, when the group finally stopped, gazing intently at Frodo and then Hazel, who felt at a loss of words to explain. Not that she knew much to explain anyway.

"The Black rider was looking for something… or someone… Frodo?" Merry, came over to stand by his friend looking at him suspiciously.

"Get down!" Sam yelled, and they all hit the ground as the shadow of another black rider appeared against the skyline. Hazel looked over at Ruby, who had her eyes tightly shut, one small tear spilling down her cheek.

"I have to leave the Shire… Sam and I must get to Bree." Frodo somewhat explained once the danger had passed and they all got hesitatingly back to their feet. Merry continued to study him for a moment longer, and then nodded his understanding.

"Right… Buckleberry Ferry… follow me!" With that they all took off at a dead sprint following after Merry, desperately dodging the black riders as they came seemingly out of nowhere till they finally reached the ferry. Merry was the first one on, followed closely by Hazel and Pippin, then Ruby and Sam (who had been holding Ruby's hand to help pull her along). They all turned back to watch as Frodo continued to run with a group of riders not far behind him.

"Frodo!" Sam and Hazel screamed, just as he reached the edge of the dock and made a running leap toward the Ferry, barely landing it in time as they began to float away from the world they had always known. Hazel and Ruby were instantly at his side, making sure he was alright, as only the two sisters could, when Frodo looked up to Merry. "How far to the nearest crossing?"

"The Brandywine bridge… twenty miles." And then all was quiet as Hazel and Ruby gazed back at the world they had once known, perhaps to never see it again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At the Sign of the Prancing Pony

Ruby stayed as close to her cousin Sam as she could while staring in wonder at the world around her. The group was approaching the Bree Gate surrounded by a wall of thick hedge. It was quite an inspiring sight, especially for such a group of traveling, weary hobbits eager at the thought of finding shelter and safety. Still, Ruby felt the tiniest bit anxious after their last little misadventure and shivered a little in the cool night. She was startled when Sam reached out to take her hand, giving her a reassuring smile that immediately put her heart at ease. She had always loved and looked up to her cousin, actually having had the tiniest bit of a crush on him as a child; that is before she realized how weird that was and had fallen for Merry instead. Even now though she looked to him as a beacon of support, much like that which she found with Hazel though not quite as close, and knew any hobbit lass would be lucky to win the heart of Samwise Gamgee.

"We're almost there Ruby, don't worry. We'll be safe in Bree." He told her, and she nodded smiling timidly back at him.

"I hope you're right." She replied hesitantly. "I hope you're right." Once they did reach the gate, Frodo was the one to approach knocking bravely until the old gatekeeper appeared, glancing down at them.

"What do you want?" He asked gruffly, and Ruby found herself wanting to shrink again, before she turned to watch Hazel who was standing bravely next to Frodo with her head held high. New determination flooding through Ruby, she clenched her teeth and willed herself to do the same. Here she was on her first ever adventure, just as she'd always wanted. Surely she could be as courageous as her hero Bilbo, or at the very least try.

"We're headed for the prancing pony." Frodo replied solemnly, voice filled with confidence. The gatekeeper raised his lantern so he could better see the group, who squinted at the bright light.

"Hobbits! Six Hobbits, and what's more out of the Shire by your talk. What business brings you to Bree?" He asked sounding both surprised and perhaps the tiniest bit suspicious, at least to Ruby's ears.

"We wish to stay at the inn… our business is our own." Frodo replied firmly. At that, the man unlocked the gate and allowed the group to enter, watching them curiously as they did so.

"All right, young sir, I meant no offense. It's my job to ask questions after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad… can't be too careful." And with that the friends wandered into the town heading straight for the Prancing Pony as fast as they could without making themselves to conspicuous.

When they entered, Hazel took great care to stay next to Frodo, needing the comfort that just his presence seemed to offer her. "Excuse me." He said, trying to get the attention of the innkeeper.

"Good evening, little masters and mistresses. If you're seeking accommodation, we've got some nice, cozy Hobbit sized rooms available, always proud to cater to little folk, Mr. … ah…" He said looking and hinting at his need for a name.

"Underhill… my name's Underhill." Frodo supplied without giving it a second thought, which Hazel thought was quite impressive. She wasn't sure if she could have come up with a name for herself quite so quickly, but then again…

"Underhill? Hmm." The innkeeper said, clearly not recognizing the name and not quite sure about it. Desperate to direct his attention away from whatever misgivings he might have, Hazel immediately jumped into the conversation.

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey." She told him smiling proudly. "Can you tell him we've arrived?" This only seemed to confuse the innkeeper even more.

"Gandalf… Gandalf…" He muttered to himself before realization finally dawned. "Oh yes I remember. Elderly chap with a big grey beard and a pointy hat?" She nodded her head vigorously sighing in relief. That is until he continued his statement and shattered her hopes. "Not seen him for sixth months." All of the hobbits stood there in absolute shock until Frodo urged them into the inn.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked in a worried whisper, and Hazel could see the same worry on her sister's face as she continued to grip their cousin's hand. However none of them had an answer for him, or any of their questions. All they could do was sit and try not to draw attention to their selves. The boys all got themselves something to drink, though the girls refused feeling altogether too nervous.

"He'll be here Sam. He'll come." Frodo tried to reassure his friend, as he watched him continuously glancing around almost in an act of pure paranoia. Hazel felt much the same way, though she dared not show it, instead taking in a deep breath squaring her shoulders and trying to be calm; for her sister's sake if nothing else. Ruby had gotten her violin out almost the second they had sat down, and was now plucking very softly a lullaby their Mom had sung to them every night as children. It had a definite soothing affect, and even Sam seemed to relax after a while… if only slightly.

"Would you be quiet?" Pippin snapped, glaring softly at the girl, who turned to look at him in complete surprise and then contempt. "You're attracting all sorts of attention with that noise!" Nodding his head to a strange man in the corner who appeared to be staring at the group, but Hazel knew better. She had already noticed the stranger and his attention were not focused on Ruby or her violin, but on Frodo, the ring bearer himself. Pippin was saved from a scathing reply when Merry plopped down on the table a huge mug of beer in his hands. "What's that?" Pippin asked with his voice filled with awe.

"This, my friend, is a pint." Merry explained, smiling somewhat deviously causing Ruby to blush and seemingly forget all about her argument with Pippin. Hazel smiled knowingly at her sister, though still keeping an eye on the stranger.

"It comes in pints!" He gasped, before leaping to his feet in determination. "I'm getting one."

"But you've had a whole half already!" Both Ruby and Sam exclaimed in exasperation, before turning to talk quietly with each other. Hazel wanted to join in but she couldn't get the man from her mind. "That fellow's done nothing but stare at you since we arrived." She finally whispered to Frodo, gently nudging him on the arm and gesturing in the direction. Frodo gazed at him a look of deep concern coming over his face.

"Excuse me, that man in the corner, who is he?" He asked the innkeeper still gazing at the figure intently.

"He's one of them Rangers; they're dangerous folk they are, wandering the wilds. What his right name is, I never heard, but round here he's known as Strider." He replied.

"Strider." Hazel muttered to herself, and shivered involuntarily. Frodo reached out and took her hand as if to offer encouragement, and she turned to smile at him, when she noticed a strange look of fear and pain on his face. "Frodo?" She whispered tightening her hold on his hand. "Frodo?" Then her eyes fell upon the place where he was toying with the ring. She was about to swat his hand away when they heard the drunken words of Pippin that struck absolute terror into her heart.

"Baggins? Sure, I know a Baggins… he's over there…" She turned in time to see him pointing over at their group smiling as if he didn't have a care in the world. Frodo immediately leapt to his feet and started over to him, and she tried to follow but Merry pulled her back.

"Let him handle this." He whispered solemnly watching the two as Pip continued to babble.

"Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin once removed, on his mother's side and my third cousin twice removed on his father's side if you follow me."

"Pippin!" Frodo cried, reaching out to pull him away, only to be shoved in return sending him tumbling backwards and then in an instant he had vanished. All was immediately silent, and each of the hobbits leapt to their feet in utter awe and distress at their friend's mysterious disappearance. That is until he reappeared what felt like an eternity, but was surely only a few moments, later and was dragged away by the strange man called Strider.

"After him!" Hazel cried, stunned that her best friend and crush had been stolen from her so easily, and determined that he would not remain that way for long. With that each of the group grabbed whatever 'weapon' they could find (Hazel holding her book, and Ruby her violin case ready to whack Strider over the head with them) and rushed after the pair.

"Let him go or I'll have you for Longshanks!" Sam cried, his fists held high ready to do battle, Hazel and Ruby on either side of him prepared to do the same as they tumbled into the room Sam had seen them escape into only moments earlier.

"You have a stout heart, little Hobbit, but that alone won't save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo. They're coming." Strider told them, his gaze grim and serious, causing the sisters to look at each other an equally grim expression on each of their faces.

~jb~

It was much later in the night, and Strider had taken the tired and shaken group to his room assuring them that theirs would be far too dangerous. Sam, Pippin, and Merry were all sleeping quite peacefully on the one big bed, though Ruby couldn't sleep at all. She was much too nervous, lying across her sisters lap on the floor as Hazel played gently with her hair. Suddenly a horrid shriek split the air and they were all wide awake, Ruby biting her lip to keep back the sobs and screams that were rising in her chest.

"What are they?" Hazel asked, looking over to where Frodo and Strider were standing by the window gazing tentatively at the world below.

"They were once men. Great Kings of men. Then Sauron the deceiver gave to them Nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness and now they are slaves to his will." He answered, sending chills down each of the hobbits spines; at least Hazel was pretty sure they could all feel the same chill she did.

Ruby certainly had, a few silent tears spilling down her cheeks as she mourned for the poor men's souls, as well as the threat they now posed to her and her friends-especially Frodo. "They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring, drawn to the power of the one. They will never stop hunting you." The words filled the silent night, and as Ruby looked one by one into the faces of each of her companions she knew instantly that she was not the only one who would have trouble sleeping this night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A Knife in the Dark**

The group had bought a pony named Bill, who had grown attached to Sam. They had left Bree and were heading into unknown territory. The morning they had set out, Frodo was brave enough to ask Strider where they were going.

"Where are you taking us?"

"Into the wild." Strider replied. He walked through the trees with much confidence and surveyed the land with much caution. Merry walked closer to Frodo and whispered his concern.

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf's?"

"I think the servant of the enemy would look fairer," Frodo replied. "But feel fouler."

"He's fouler enough." Merry muttered.

"We have no choice but to trust him." Frodo insisted. Merry took a deep, nervous breath, but he tried to trust Frodo's judgment.

"But where is he leading us?" Sam asked.

"Rivendell, Master Gamgee." Strider said. The hobbits looked up in surprise. "To the house of Elrond."

"Did you hear that?" Sam whispered in excitement. "Rivendell…we're going to see the elves!"

~jb~

The next day, they had been walking for many hours. Strider had stopped to look around for a moment and shook his head in a mixture of frustration and relief. He turned around and looked at the hobbits in surprise. They were unpacking!

"Gentlemen and ladies," Strider said. "We do not stop until nightfall."

"What about breakfast?" Pippin protested, looking at Strider in surprise.

"We already had it." Strider said, looking at Pippin the same way.

"We had one yes," Pippin agreed. "What about second breakfast?"

Strider gave him a queer look and turned away, but as he did he suddenly remembered Gandalf's warning. He darted toward an apple tree.

"I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip." Merry said. He started to follow after Strider. Pippin rushed after Merry in panic. Frodo, Sam, Hazel, and Ruby started re-packing the equipment on Bill's back.

"What about elevensies, lunchin, afternoon tea, dinner, supper? He knows about them, doesn't he?" Pippin asked desperately.

"I wouldn't count on it." Merry replied, calmly. An apple soared through the air, and Merry caught it with one hand. He appreciated Strider's small act of kindness and figured it was better than nothing. He handed Pippin the apple, padded him on the back to comfort him, and then continued onward. Pippin stood there in confusion when another apple soared through the air and hit him on the head. He looked up at the sky as if he expected it to be raining apples.

"Pippin!" Merry called, willing him to keep up with everyone.

~jb~

The next day they had walked into the Midgewater Marshes. The hobbits had to tramp through the water. It came up to Strider's knees, but for the hobbits it came up to their waists. Hazel had never felt so miserable. She was cold and wet and there were midges (mosquitoes) everywhere.

Merry swatted one at his neck. "What are they eating when they can't get a hobbit?" He asked.

"Midgewater," Hazel said. "There are more midges than water!"

Pippin tripped and fell into the water, becoming completely soaked. Ruby reached down to help him up, but he brushed her away.

~jb~

That night, the hobbits all slept with full stomachs. Strider had caught a deer and cooked it for them. While the rest of the hobbits were asleep, Frodo and Hazel just laid looking at each other. They were having a conversation that only they could hear. It was normal for the two. They could just read each other's faces and never had to say anything. They 'talked' about everything that had been happening and how crazy it was. They stopped and listened to the song Strider was singing. He was singing in elfish with a clear voice.

Frodo sat up and looked at Strider. "Who is she?" He asked.

Strider turned around, surprised that Frodo and Hazel were still awake.

"This woman you sing of." Frodo said.

Strider was silent before he turned again and answered: "She is the Lady Luthien. The elfish maiden who gave her love to Benen…a mortal."

"What happened to her?" Hazel asked.

Strider took another pause. "She died." He said simply. He turned back to the hobbits. "Get some sleep-both of you."

~jb

The next day they finally made it out of Midgewater. The group now faced fields with hills and sharp rocks. They had walked that whole day, and the hobbits had never felt so tired. Strider paused and glanced up at a large ruin.

"This was the great watchtower of Amonsul." He said, and then he turned to the hobbits. "We shall rest here tonight."

The hobbits sighed in relief as they settled down for the night.

"What is this place?" Ruby asked Hazel.

"This is Weathertop." Hazel replied. "I read about how-" Hazel stopped speaking immediately as Strider started tossing hobbit-swords at the boys.

"These are for you," He said as he flung one at Merry, who gasped in surprise as he caught it. "Keep them close," Strider continued as Frodo examined his sword. "I'm going to have a look around. Stay here."

~jb~

That night, Hazel had started to notice she had fallen asleep before Frodo which was very unusual. But she slept nonetheless. She was sleeping peacefully until whispers had awoken her. She sat up quickly in fright. She looked and saw all of her companions with a fire going. They were eating of course, but that didn't concern Hazel as much.

"_What are you doing?!_" Hazel demanded.

"Made us some toast, eggs, and nice crispy bacon." Merry said proudly.

"I saved some for you, Hazel." Frodo said as Hazel rushed forward and stomped on the fire.

"Put it out you fools!" Hazel cried. "Put it out!" She stomped and diminished the fire.

"Oh, that's nice!" Pippin retorted. "Ash on my toast!" He stopped immediately when they all heard a shrill scream split the air. They all stood by the edge and looked around. They saw dark figures making their way toward the watch tower. The hobbits all stood in shock, and felt frozen with terror.

But Frodo bravely took the lead and drew his sword. "Go!" He shouted. The hobbits ran through a doorway that led to the top of the tower. They all stood in a circle with the girls in the middle. They had no weapons to defend themselves. They looked around, waiting in suspense for the Nazgul to come. Hazel never felt so scared in her life. She pulled Ruby close to her, not wanting ever to let something bad happen to her.

Then they heard footsteps. They found themselves surrounded by the Nazgul, walking slowly toward them with their swords ready to kill. They seemed to be moving in slow motion.

"Back you devils!" Sam cried out. He ran forward to fight the Nazgul. He was quickly pushed aside and fell on a rock. Merry and Pippin ran to the side in fright, leaving Hazel, Ruby and Frodo.

Hazel suddenly remembered a promise she made when she was only three. Ruby was only two and didn't remember. But Hazel remembered talking to her mother when Ruby had a bad dream. When Mama had calmed the frightened Ruby and sent her back to bed, Hazel asked if there was anything she could do to help. She remembered her mother's reply clearly, even now.

"Just promise me, you won't let anything bad happen to your sister. Look out for her."

_I promise, Mama. _Hazel thought as the leader of the Nazgul stepped forward and swung his sword at them. Hazel stepped forward and pushed Ruby out of the way.

"_Run!_" Hazel screamed so loud she thought her throat would start bleeding. She held up her arms to protect her face and felt a strong arm push her aside. Hazel fell to the ground. Ruby quickly grabbed her under the armpits and dragged her away.

Frodo felt a strange pain inside when he saw Hazel get hurt. He had never seen such a fire in Hazel before. It shocked him to watch his best friend be pushed like that. But instead of getting angry, he froze and dropped his sword. When he realized the next target was himself, he fell backwards in surprise and tried to crawl away. He pressed himself against a rock and looked up in horror at the Nazgul standing over him. He pulled out the ring and felt the need to disappear. The leader held up a sword to stab him.

Frodo slipped the ring on his finger.

The world around him changed. He saw that the Nazgul had changed from black cloaked figures into tall, pale kings. Their faces were thin and sickly. The leader raised his sword a little, for they could still see Frodo. He heard that voice again.

_You cannot hide…I see you…there is nothing for you in the morning…only…death!_

Frodo shivered and felt his hand was moving toward the Nazgul. The leader reached out his hand to grasp the ring. Frodo gasped and summoned all his strength to pull his hand away, which was very painful. The leader seemed to be surprised at the hobbit's resistance, so he took his blade and pierced Frodo's left shoulder. Frodo let out a cry that could have been heard back in the Shire. Pain soared through his entire body. Suddenly a dark figure jumped out with a torch and a sword.

Strider!

As he fought the Nazgul away, Frodo pulled off the ring. As he did so, another feeling of pain went through him. He let out another cry. Hazel, Ruby, and Sam rushed over to his side. Hazel took his hand in hers.

"Frodo," Hazel whispered to hide the shakiness in her voice.

"Hazel," Frodo whispered back as Merry and Pippin rushed over.

"Strider!" Sam shouted. Strider walked over to see what happened. "Help him Strider."

The ranger picked up the blade that had pierced Frodo. "He's been stabbed by a morgal blade." He said. The tip of the blade was gone and the rest of it seemed to turn into ash. Strider dropped the handle as if it were burning him. "This is beyond my skill." He continued as he picked up Frodo. "He needs elfish medicine." He started to walk fast toward Rivendell.

"Come on, hurry!" Strider yelled as the hobbits heard another bone-chilling scream.

"We're six days from Rivendell!" Sam yelled. "He'll never make it!" Hazel tried to hide tears from everyone. She had never felt so scared and confused in her life.

"Gandalf," Frodo whimpered.

"Hold on Frodo," Strider whispered to comfort him, carrying him over his shoulder.

"Gandalf!" Frodo shouted before the night swept over him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Flight to the Ford**

Frodo had finally regained himself a few hours later. He was in so much pain he was sweating. He looked around and stared up at strange gray faces. He saw Sam and Hazel's faces appear.

"Look Frodo," Hazel said. "It's Mr. Bilbo's trolls!"

Frodo tried to say something in reply, but his words were lost. He was in so much pain, that all that came out was a wince. He thought he said: _I never thought I would see them!_

"Frodo?" Hazel asked and felt his face.

_I'm all right Hazel. _Frodo tried to say, but then he winced again.

"He's going cold!" Hazel cried. Her voice was shaky and she tried to fight back tears.

_I feel fine! _Frodo breathed. _I'm just in a little pain!_

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked.

Strider hesitated and turned to look at the hobbits. "He is passing into the shadow. He will soon become a wraith, like them."

Frodo gasped as he tried to say: _But I'm fine! Really! _But then he felt the urge to call out for help. _Help! Help me! I'm here!_

He heard a faint reply: _We are coming! _But to the hobbits it sounded like a scream.

"Sam," Strider said. "Do you know the Ethalas plant?"

"Ethalas?" Sam asked.

"Kingsfoil?" Strider tried again.

"Kingsfoil," Sam repeated. "That's a weed."

"It may help to slow the poison, hurry!" Strider handed a torch to Sam and they hurriedly looked around to find the plant. Ruby stood, shaking vigorously. Pippin held her hand to offer her comfort. At first she meant to slap his hand away, but then again, it was very comforting. Hazel decided to not leave Frodo's side. She took out a cloth from her bag and poured water from her bottle over it. She squeezed it and held it over Frodo's head. Hazel was good under pressure…most of the time. She removed the cloth to put more water over it. Frodo turned his head to the side. He saw a bright light. An elfish maiden had rode on a white horse, and now stood in front of him.

"Frodo," She said. "_My name is Arwen-I've come to help. Hear my voice, come back to the light._"

The pain through Frodo ceased a little, but he still couldn't talk.

"Who is she?" Ruby asked quietly.

"She's an elf." Pippin replied.

The elf bent down to Frodo's side.

"Frodo," She said. Hazel was surprised she knew his name. Strider came and knelt by Hazel's side. "He's fading." The elf continued. "He's not going to last. We must get him to my father." The ranger and the elf stood and rushed over to the white horse.

"Where are you taking him?" Hazel demanded, but they did not reply.

"I've been looking for you for four days!" The she-elf said to Strider as if she were talking to her son. "There are five wraiths behind you, where the other four are…I do not know." Strider placed Frodo onto the horse, and then started talking to the elf in elfish.

"What are they saying?" Sam asked. Hazel was too shocked to reply. The elf was willing to risk her life to save Frodo, and that's all Hazel knew.

"I do not fear them." The elf maiden said. Strider held her hand for a moment, and then he nodded. The elf got up on the horse and looked at the group.

"Ride hard," Strider said. "Don't look back."

The elf kicked her heels and rode off.

"What are you doing?!" Sam demanded. "Those wraiths are still out there!" Strider was silent.

Suddenly, grief struck Hazel like lightening. She fell to the ground and sobbed.

~jb~

Frodo was dazed and very confused. He no longer remembered his friends, or his enemies. They rode on until they heard another scream, but Arwen didn't stop. She looked around and saw the Ring Wraiths on their horses. When she turned her head, she ran into a tree and scratched her cheek. Frodo looked up and saw the leader reaching out his hand for him. Frodo kept looking at him. _Help me! _He gasped.

_We are coming! _The reply came.

Arwen cried out to her horse, urging him to go faster. Frodo's head spun and he hugged the horse's neck and buried his face in his hair for support. He heard the rush of water. Arwen had finally made it across the river. She turned to see if the Nazgul were still following. They had indeed followed, but they hesitated to cross the river.

The leader decided to warn her instead. "Give up the Halfling, she-elf!" He growled. Frodo looked up as if he recognized his voice.

Arwen drew out her sword. "If you want him, come and claim him!" She challenged. They wraiths pulled out their swords in union. Then they started to cross the river. Frodo looked at them in relief that they had come to help him.

He hated them.

Suddenly, there came a disturbance in the river and it swelled. A heard of what looked like waves, disguised as horses came and attacked the Wraiths. They had drowned and been washed away. Arwen sighed in relief, and Frodo remembered who he was. But then he nearly fell off the horse. Arwen caught him and set him gently on the ground.

"Frodo…no!" She cried. "Frodo, don't give in…not now!" She embraced him and wept for a moment. "What grace has given me…let it pass unto him…let him be spared." She carried him to the house of Elrond. Frodo remembered seeing the sky, and hearing a strange voice.

"_Lasto bethiah…Ey may ungalah_!"

Frodo remembered his friends.

_Sam, Merry, Pippin, Ruby…_ He started to fade. _Hazel…_

**Author's note: I just realized as I continually post these chapters that some of you might be trying to read this and chapters keep appearing and you're thinking: What the…? Where are all these chapters coming from? What is this sorcery?! **

**I apologize if this is happening… my friend and I actually finished the story so I'm just posting the chapters. It will say "In Progres" for now until I get all the chapters posted, and then it will be complete! Yay! Don't forget to leave a review! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rivendell

Ruby had never been so happy to see a place in her life as she and the rest of her hobbit friends (minus of course Frodo) caught sight of the beautiful Rivendell. It had been an exhausting few days, and the whole group had been filled with a palpable tension as they worried about their injured friend, not to mention the lovely elf maiden who had carried him away. Hazel and Sam in particular seemed to be the most distressed with Frodo's absence, and Ruby had gone absolutely crazy trying to comfort her sister; the way Hazel had always done for her as long as she could remember. "It's gorgeous." She breathed, staring at the place with reverent awe.

"Yes it is." Hazel agreed, smiling at her little sister, though her thoughts were elsewhere. With Frodo. They had been constantly since their separation. Or perhaps it was longer than that. She could no longer tell.

"Hurry up girls." Sam said with great excitement as he quickened his own pace. "We're almost there." With that they all hurried onward, Strider smiling softly to himself at the eagerness of his small companions. Upon arriving, both Sam and Hazel insisted on seeing Frodo, refusing to take no for an answer. For days after that they hardly left his side, unless it was absolutely necessary, often taking shifts so as to make sure he was never alone. Gandalf, who had also arrived, also took his own shifts. Ruby, of course, tagged along most of the time, wanting to be there as much as possible for both her sister and her cousin.

One day while she and Hazel were taking their turn, Ruby was somewhat complaining to Hazel about something rude Pippin (though he had seemed a bit kinder, ever since he had held her hand that dreadful night) had said to her, when Hazel suddenly made the comment. "You know, I think that lad likes you."

"What?" Ruby asked completely astonished. Pippin had a crush on her? That was impossible. Everyone knew that she and Pip hated each other, Hazel most especially. Didn't she? "Why would you say a thing like that?"

"Because often when a boy likes a girl, he tends to pick on her. As your older sister I just thought I'd point that out." She replied with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Oh." Ruby said, shrugging not sure whether to take her sister seriously or not, but deciding to give her the benefit of the doubt. She was older after all, and knew more about such things. "Has Frodo ever picked on you?" With that Hazel's smile faltered, and tears pricked in her eyes, making Ruby instantly regret her words.

"No, though we do tease each other from time to time." She whispered, and started to cry silent tears of pain and fear.

"Don't worry Hazel. Everything will be alright. You'll see." Ruby said, coming over and wrapping her sister tightly up into a hug.

"Thanks Ruby, but you don't need to worry about me. Why don't you play your violin? That always makes me feel better." Hazel said, trying to sound brave for Ruby's benefit, though she clearly saw through the façade. Still she nodded her head and began to play a song Bilbo had sung for them as small children. One he remembered the dwarves singing just before he went with them on his grand adventure.

~jb~

When Frodo finally did wake up, he looked around blearily, until he found what must have been two of his favorite people. "Hazel! Gandalf!" He cried out with weak relief, reaching out to touch Hazel's face with the one hand she wasn't already holding.

"Yes, we're here and you're lucky to be here, too." Hazel told him, fighting back the tears of relief that threatened to fall down her face.

"Hazel is right. A few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid. You have some strength in you, my dear Hobbit." Gandalf affirmed, smiling at his friend.

"What happened, Gandalf? Why didn't you meet us?" Frodo asked, his face questioning but not accusing.

"I'm sorry Frodo. I was delayed." He replied simply, his eyes seeming to drift away, becoming more and more troubled. Hazel and Frodo both looked at one another with concern. What horrors could Gandalf be remembering? They asked each other, before shivering with the realization they didn't want to know the answer.

"Gandalf! What is it?" Frodo couldn't resist asking after what felt like a long while.

"Nothing Frodo." Gandalf tried to reassure him, though he still looked the tiniest bit startled.

"Frodo! Frodo! Bless you, you're awake!" Sam suddenly cried as he came running into the room throwing himself at Frodo's bedside.

"Sam has hardly left your side." Gandalf informed him, as Hazel smiled endearingly at her cousin.

"We were worried about you. Weren't we, Miss Hazel, Mr. Gandalf?" He asked, looking the tiniest bit sheepish, though more relieved than anything. Hazel could completely relate for she felt the same way.

"By the skills of Lord Elrond, you're beginning to mend." Gandalf continued, gesturing to the elfish man in the room.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins. You have found your way to the last homely house east of the sea. The elves of Imladris have dwelt within this valley for three thousand years though few of my kin remain." He informed him, as Frodo went to look out his window, then out to his balcony, at the beautiful world around him.

With Sam and Hazel's help, Frodo walked through the halls, gazing in awe at his surroundings when both Merry and Pippin came running toward him tackling him with hugs. "Frodo! Frodo!" They cried laughing with delight and relief at their friend's improved condition.

"Hey don't forget about me" Ruby protested standing right behind the boys, smiling at their reunion with a look of amusement mixed with impatience.

"How can we, when you're always reminding us with your constant jabber?" Pippin asked rolling his eyes. Ruby ignored him, rushing forward to give Frodo a hug of her own, though she did make sure to bump Pippin in the side as she did so.

"Oh it's so good to see you Frodo! Speaking of which, come along. There's someone who I think you'll want to talk to." She said smiling mischievously at him as she and Hazel took both of his hands and led him off a little ways in a specific

"Bilbo!" He cried at the sight of his beloved Uncle, who was sitting on a bench smiling up at him.

"Hello, Frodo, my lad." He said with his arms open wide.

"Bilbo!" Frodo cried again, rushing to his uncle's side in a joyous reunion.

~jb~

"'There and back again: A Hobbit's tale' by Bilbo Baggins.'" He breathed in utter awe, away in Bilbo's room with both Frodo and Hazel holding the book Bilbo had just given him to look at. He opened the book and flipping through it, Hazel beside him eagerly scanning through the pages and reading as much as she could while she skimmed. It had been ages (for her anyway) since she had last read a book, her being too worried about Frodo to really concentrate, if that didn't say anything.

"This is wonderful." She told Bilbo, smiling broadly before walking over to give him a hug. "I love it!"

"I meant to go back… wander the paths of Mirkwood, visit Laketown, see the Lonely Mountain again… but age, it seems, has finally caught up with me." Hazel had never really thought of Bilbo as old. Sure she knew he had lived for a very long time, and was technically older than most Hobbits ever lived to, but still. He had always acted so young and spry. So it had never fully hit her.

"I miss the Shire. I spent all my childhood pretending I was off somewhere else. Off with you one of your adventures. But my own adventure turned out to be quite different. I'm not like you, Bilbo." Frodo said still looking at the book, which he had opened to a map of their beloved Shire. How he missed it. Hazel could tell simply by looking at his face, and perhaps something more than that. Bilbo noticed it to, for he immediately went over to his side.

"My dear boy." He said simply, putting his arm around him. Hazel quietly left the room, deciding this was good time to leave the pair alone.

~jb~

"Now what have I forgotten?" Sam muttered as he was struggling to fit everything into his already overstuffed pack, Ruby standing beside him.

"How about a ladle?" She asked, handing him the utensil, giggling quietly as he struggled to shove it inside. "And don't forget the frying pan."

"Oh right. Thanks Ruby." He said, taking the next object from her outstretched arms, his eyes filled with concentration as he worked at his task.

"Packed already?" Frodo asked, coming up from behind the two and startling both of them.

"No harm in being prepared." Ruby answered shrugging as she smiled brightly at her cousin.

"I thought you wanted to see the Elves Sam?" Frodo asked.

"I do." Sam replied in earnest.

"And you Ruby, haven't you always wanted to go on a real adventure?" He asked turning to face the girl.

"Of course." She said in a matter of factly.

"More than anything else." He pressed.

"We did. It's just …" Ruby assured him, trailing off.

"We did what Gandalf wanted, didn't we? We got the Ring this far to Rivendell, and I thought seeing as you're on the mend, we'd be heading off soon. Off home." Sam finished for her.

"You're right Sam." Frodo finally said, looking at Sam and gently playing with the Ring in his hand, which for one reason or another bothered Ruby. She didn't know why. "We did what we set out to do. The ring will be safe in Rivendell. I am ready to go home."

~jb~

After Frodo had spoken with Sam, he went to look and see what Hazel was doing. She was standing on a gray balcony. Vines were growing around, decorating the balcony. Hazel gazed at the beautiful scenery, but in her heart she was grieving. She looked out at the houses and trees. The sun was setting, but Hazel felt it was night. She felt so heavy and burdened. Frodo came out and stood by her.

"Hello Hazel, I've been looking for you." He said. "Rivendell is so beautiful, isn't it?"

Hazel couldn't say anything; she felt a loss of words. She was afraid if she even opened her mouth, all that would come out was sobs. Her heart crawled up to her throat. Tears started pouring down her cheeks.

"Hazel," Frodo turned. "What's wrong?"

Hazel shook her head and began to sob. Frodo pulled her close to him and embraced her. He let her cry until she was ready to speak. She buried her face into his chest and tried to calm herself. After what seemed like forever, Hazel regained herself. Tears were still pouring down her face, but she was able to find words.

"I'm sorry," She started. "It's just that…you really scared me that night. I thought, I thought I was going to lose my best friend and…I didn't know if any of us were going to make it…I thought I'd never see you again…"

Frodo took her face in his hands and looked into her green eyes. He saw a bright light in them. A feeling returned to Frodo. It was a feeling he had ever sense he met Hazel. Only this time, it was stronger than ever before.

"It's okay Hazel." Frodo said. "I'm safe." He kissed her. "We both are." He kissed her again. The sun had set and it was dark, but for the two hobbits it felt like there was still a sunset. They paused and looked at each other, taking the moment in. They kissed again. They knew that they loved each other, always have, and always will. They knew each other so well; they didn't have to say anything. They just knew.

**Author's note: "I am ready to go home." -Well…too bad :/**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Many Meetings

It had been a couple days after Frodo had recovered and Hazel couldn't be happier. They spent every waking second together, Sam often (if not always) tagging along as they explored Rivendell, talked about old times, gathered to hear Bilbo's stories or read from his book, and basically anything else they could think to do. Ever since they had fully realized their feelings for one another, it felt as if the world had become a much brighter place, and the constant connection they had always had between them seemed to burn with new life and energy. Truly, Hazel couldn't be happier.

Ruby on the other hand, could not remember a time when she had felt more alone. Ruby had tried to tag along with her sister and cousin at first, but it soon became apparent that whoever had said three's a crowd was wrong; it was the fourth wheel that had problems. To get her mind off things she spent as much time as she could talking to Bilbo, or playing her violin, but she still felt lonely.

Two days after Frodo had woken up; Ruby found herself crying in one of the courtyards outside when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped, whirling around to see Merry looking at her, a deeply concerned expression etched into his face.

"What's wrong Ruby?" He asked softly, causing her to blush and try to look away, not wanting him to see her tears even though it was obvious he already had. As she did so she caught sight of Pippin standing beside him out of the corner of her eye, and felt her humiliation deepen. Merry reached out again, this time reaching out to gently touch her face turning it to face the two of them. "Come on, you can tell us. We're your friends." He insisted.

"Oh it's nothing." She tried to brush it off, but she could tell by the looks on both their faces they weren't buying any of it. "It's just that, well… Hazel and Sam have been so busy lately, and it just feels like… like…" She trailed off, as the tears threatened again.

"What?" Merry encouraged her, his eyes full of patience and genuine compassion.

"Like they don't need me anymore." She whispered, unable to stop the new tears that spilled onto her cheeks. At that, Merry drew her fully into his arms letting her sob into his chest.

"That's not true. Hazel will always need you. Besides you can always hang out with us. We'd love to make you part of our little duo." He said, pulling back and smiling at her reassuringly.

"You would?" She asked, unable to believe her ears.

"Why not?" Pippin answered for him, smiling mischievously. "We can be the trouble making trio. Only this means you can't run away as soon as we're getting punished."

"Oh thank you. Thank you so much!" She squealed in delight, so happy she reached up and planted a kiss on Merry's cheek before throwing herself into Pippin's arms. Pip seemed startled by this at first, but then he pulled her in closer before lifting her in the air and spinning her around, making her laugh. When he finally put her down, she looked up into his eyes and was surprised to see a genuinely warm and compassionate gleam in them. It was perhaps the first time Pippin had ever looked at her without glaring, and Ruby found (to her own shock) she liked it.

~jb~

The next day, both Sam and Frodo were summoned to what was supposed to be a secret council of Elrond, with bunches of other important people who were (at least according to Hazel's understanding) meant to basically decide the fate of Middle-Earth and the ring. Hazel on the other hand, had not been invited, but she was determined that this wouldn't stop her. So when nobody was watching, she followed quietly after her two friends, hiding behind a bush when they finally reached the place where the meeting was to be held.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old," Elrond began the meeting. "You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate-this one doom! Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." He gestured for Frodo to step forward and place the dreaded ring where all present could clearly see it. The crowd all gasped at the sight, many giving murmurs of disbelief or awe, but all Hazel could do was shiver. Even at this distance she somehow felt the ring's evil power, and she did not like it one bit.

"A dream," A man said, who Hazel did not know, as he arose from his seat. "I saw the eastern sky grow dark." He continued, pausing to move a bit of hair from his face. "But in the west a pale light lingered. Voices crying… 'Doom is near at hand…Isildur's bane is found…'" The man crept forward and held out a hand to pick up the ring. "Isildur's bane…" He repeated quietly.

"Boromir!" Elrond raised his voice.

Suddenly, Gandalf raised his voice and himself from his seat and began to chant something in a strange language. The world shook, and the sky darkened. Boromir backed away nervously and sat back down. He looked at the wizard in confusion and utter fear. When Gandalf had finished yelling, a strange laugh lingered but for only a moment.

"Never has anyone ever spoken the words of that tongue here, in Imladris." Elrond scolded.

"Do not ask for pardon, Master Elrond!" Gandalf said, catching his breath. He hadn't been that angry in a long time. "But the black speech of Mordor…may it be heard, in every corner of the west!" Frodo looked up and stared at Gandalf in surprise. "The ring is all together, evil!" Gandalf turned and sat back down.

"It is a gift." Boromir said, standing up as if taking the stage again. "A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, held the forces of Mordor at bay-by the blood of our people while your lands kept safe?" He pointed around to his 'audience' as if accusing them. "Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" Boromir cried out with excitement, as if he'd just had the most brilliant idea in the whole world. Hazel just gaped at him. Was he insane? Didn't he know how horrible this ring really was?

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Strider argued firmly, looking at Boromir pointedly as if to make sure there wasn't any confusion about this one very important point.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" The man sneered, making Hazel bristle with rage. She couldn't stand the rude way he addressed Strider, after all he had done for her and her friends, especially when he was right.

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." An elf said indignantly as he rose to his feet to glare defiantly at the man. Everyone was silent in shock.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir asked in what appeared to be almost awe, though Hazel did not think he necessarily seemed more impressed or cheered at the news.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." The elf pressed, before Aragron spoke something in elfish to him (calling him Legolas), and he sat down.

"Gondor has no king." The man said coolly and calmly as he almost glared daggers at him. "Gondor needs no king." Hazel just about ran from her hiding spot then and there to try and teach him a lesson, but regained her sense when she heard Gandalf speak up once again.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." He said simply, ending the argument once and for all.

"You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed." Elrond further elaborated.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Asked a dwarf as he came charging to his feet, an axe rose over his head before he slammed it down on the ring. However instead of the ring breaking, the axe head shattered with a horrible crack. Hazel gasped in shock and fear, before covering her mouth, and looking around to check and make sure no one heard her. As she did so, she noticed Frodo, a look of pure pain on his face and her heart went out to him.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess." Elrond informed him. "The ring was made in the fires of Mount doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." Elrond explained, and the entire hall went silent for a moment.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Boromir said, with a hand to his head in frustration, breaking the silence. "Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." Boromir scoffed.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed." Legolas told him in complete irritation.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli challenged.

"And if we fail, what then?" Boromir challenged the elf as well. "What if Sauron takes bacl what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli spat before the whole council seemed to come alive, everyone talking at once, and Hazel was unable to make out any of their individual words. That is until she heard a quiet voice she knew so well, speak up, catching everyone's attention once again with his brave proclamation.

"I will take it." Frodo declared. "I will take it. I will take the ring to Mordor. Though I do not know the way." Frodo said, standing firm and strong, even as he asked for help. Hazel couldn't believe her ears, and by the look on Sam's face, neither could he.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf told him, resting his hand on Frodo's arm.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." Aragorn offered, stepping forward to join the two.

"And you have my bow." Legolas announced boldly.

"And my axe." Gimli proclaimed without a moment's hesitation. After all he couldn't very well be out done by an elf.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." Boromir said, coming forward to join the group, actually looking fairly pleased for having just pledged himself to what he had called a foolish mission only a moment before.

"I'm coming too! There's no way I'd leave Mr. Frodo in his time of need." Sam insisted, finally coming out of his stupor, rising to his feet to stand right next to his best friend.

"Here now!" Hazel cried. "These two are not going anywhere without me!"She declared, leaping to her feet and rushing to stand beside the boys who gaped at her in utter amazement. "Someone has to be the smart one!" Frodo looked as if he were about to protest, but Hazel stopped this with one look. So instead of arguing with her (which would have been pointless and the two of them knew it) he smiled gratefully, vowing silently to himself that he would do everything in his power to keep her safe.

"No indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you, even when they are summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond mused, looking torn between being amused and the tiniest bit annoyed at the reality. Hazel just smiled apologetically up at him, though there was no way she was going to back out now.

"Are you sure Hazel?" Gandalf asked, looking at her with full concern. "It will be extremely dangerous."

"I've never been surer of anything in my whole life Gandalf." She assured him, before turning to look Frodo in the eye. "I'm coming."

"I hope you know what you're setting yourself up for, Hazel Goodchild." Gandalf said.

"We're coming too!" Merry suddenly shouted as he and Pippin came rushing forth from their hiding places to stand stubbornly beside their companions. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission… quest… thing." Pippin tried to reason.

"Well that rules you out, Pip." Merry told him, making Hazel giggle. That is until she saw Ruby standing beside the two, smiling proudly.

"Ruby! You aren't coming with us!" She cried out, rushing to be beside her sister, glaring reprovingly at her.

"Why not?" She asked, looking up at her sister in genuine surprise.

"It's far too dangerous." Hazel argued, making Ruby want to roll her eyes in annoyance though she restrained herself.

"So? You're still going." She tried to point out sensibly, though Hazel would have none of it.

"I'm older." She explained.

"Only by a year." Ruby pointed out, starting to get angry at her sister for what must of have been the first time in… well forever. "I can take care of myself. Besides, Frodo is my friend too and I want to help him."

"No, you just want to go on an adventure!" She accused furiously, noticing for the first time that the entire hall had grown silent as they watched the two argue.

"I've just been on an adventure." Ruby pointed out in exasperation, refusing to back down. Not on something so important.

"Then you don't want it to end." She persisted, just as stubbornly.

"No. What I don't want is to be left behind!" She exclaimed tears bursting from her eyes as she expressed her greatest fear. "I don't want to be alone."

"And I don't want to lose you." Hazel whispered, pulling her sister into a hug as she too shed a few tears.

"You won't. I promise, just please let me come." Ruby begged, pulling back to look her in the eyes.

"We'll protect her Hazel." Merry offered, a look of determination coming across his face. "Won't we Pip?"

"Of course." Pippin immediately agreed. "No beast will even dream of trying to attack her, with us on the job."

"We'll help too." Sam and Frodo chipped in, stepping forward to place their hands on the girls' shoulders. "And you Hazel." Frodo was quick to add. "We'll keep you safe too." Both girls turned to smile at their friends gratefully, before Ruby turned back to her sister a question in her eyes.

"Oh alright," Hazel finally gave in, addressing Ruby. "I probably couldn't last long without you anyway. I'd miss you too much."

"Eleven companions. So be it. You shall be the 'Fellowship of the Ring'." Elrond decreed smiling grimly at all of them, inspired by their bravery and yet still daunted by what he knew lay ahead of all of them.

"Great." Pippin said smiling cheerily. "Where are we going?" Everyone groaned around him, everyone but Ruby and Hazel that is. They just turned and giggled with each other, still hugging as they braced themselves for whatever evil lay ahead.

**Author's note: Again, I apologize for any confusion… I accidently mixed up Chapter 7 of the Hobbit Sisters with Chapter 7 of the Fellowship of the Ring. I am so embarrassed. But I fixed it now. So Chapter 7 is right now! ****J**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**The Ring Goes South**

"My old sword, Sting." Bilbo had taken Frodo to his room to give him some gifts. The old hobbit had unfolded a blanket, and in it laid a beautiful sword.

"Here, take it, take it!" Bilbo insisted.

Frodo picked up the blade and held it up to examine it. "It's so light." He said in awe.

"Yes," Bilbo agreed. "Made by the elves, you know. The blade will glow blue when orcs are close, and it is times like that my lad, when you have to be extra careful." Bilbo lifted something from his bag. "Here's a pretty thing." He lifted it higher to reveal a marvelous, mail coat. "_Mithril_, as light as a feather, and as hard as dragon scales-let me see you put it on."

Frodo started undoing his shirt. He was excited to wear the mail coat Bilbo had told him so much about. But as he did, the ring revealed itself. Bilbo stood there in surprise.

"Oh," He said. "My old ring…I should very much like to…hold it again." Bilbo started rubbing his hands together, as if trying to keep them warm. "Just one last time."

Frodo said nothing, he only re-buttoned his shirt. Bilbo was silent for a moment, but then he reached out and snarled. His eyes changed, and he became quite frightening. Frodo jumped back in surprise. Bilbo gasped as he regained himself.

"I'm sorry," He said weakly. "I brought this upon you, my boy. I'm sorry that you must carry this burden…" He turned around, sat down, and started to weep. "I'm sorry for everything!" Frodo walked toward him and rested a hand on his shoulder. Bilbo placed his own hand on his shoulder as well and took Frodo's hand. Frodo knew he couldn't be mad at his uncle. Not the hobbit that raised him.

~jb~

The next day, the Fellowship had gathered to the entrance to depart. Many elves had also gathered to see them off, including Arwen, and Elrond himself.

"The ring bearer is setting out on a quest to Mount Doom," He announced. "You who travel with him, no oath nor bond are laid to go further than you will. Farewell, and hold to your purpose. May the blessings of elves, and men, and the free peoples go with you." He put a hand to his heart and Legolas did the same.

"The Fellowship awaits the ring bearer." Gandalf said. Frodo turned and looked at his companions. He noticed Sam was still leading Bill. That was not his fault. Sam had asked Gandalf if he could take Bill. When Gandalf said no, Bill had followed him and taken his hat. Bill had grown too attached to Sam, and would follow him anywhere. The teeth marks were still in Gandalf's hat.

Frodo walked forward, leading the way. He didn't stop walking, but he whispered to Gandalf.

"Mordor Gandalf," He whispered. "Is it left or right?"

"Left," Gandalf said, and with that Frodo bravely turned, ready to face the unknown.

~jb~

The Fellowship had been traveling for days. Gandalf's plan was to take the pass of the Misty Mountains, and he hoped the gap of Rohan would be still open to them, and from there, they would be heading to Mordor.

Hazel was more at ease on the journey. It was not the Midgewater marshes-and she was thankful for that. She found she was able to read more again. Frodo saw this as routine and once again, he found himself leading her in the right direction. He took her book away when she had tripped on a small rabbit hole.

He returned her book when they all sat for lunch. Frodo, Hazel, and Ruby sat on a large rock while Sam cooked. Boromir and Aragorn were training Merry and Pippin how to sword fight. Hazel was too busy reading to join in, and Ruby referred to it as 'senseless violence.'

"Move your feet!" Aragorn said.

Frodo seemed to be amused just watching his cousins. Sam brought over Ruby's plate of food.

"You look good Pippin." Merry said.

"Thank you," Pippin replied.

Merry blocked Boromir's sword. Frodo and Sam looked at each other and shook their heads, with smiles on their faces.

Gandalf, Legolas, and Gimli were standing and taking watch.

"If anyone asks my opinion," Gimli said. "Which I know they will not! I'd say we were taking the _long_ way 'round! Gandalf!" Gimli walked up to the wizard, who was smoking his pipe. "We could pass through the mines of Moria!" Gimli continued. "My cousin Balin, would give us a royal welcome!"

"No Gimli," Gandalf replied firmly. "I would not take the road through Moria, unless I had no other choice."

Legolas leaped forward and gazed into the sky. Gandalf stared out into it as well.

Boromir gasped as he nicked Pippin's hand.

"Ouch!" He cried.

"I'm sorry," Boromir walked forward to see the damage he caused. Pippin kicked him in the leg. Merry took a swing with his sword, and down fell Boromir. The two hobbits quickly were on him.

"For the Shire!" Merry declared.

Boromir laughed and held the two hobbits in head blocks. He imagined this as if he had two sons.

"Gentlemen," Aragorn said as he walked toward them. "That's enough."

The two hobbits sat up and grabbed a leg, and down fell Aragorn. Boromir laughed even harder, while all six hobbits laughed their heads off.

Sam was the first to cease his chuckling. "What is that?" He asked, looking at the strange black cloud in the sky.

"Nothing," Gimli said. "It's just a whiff of cloud."

"It's moving fast," Boromir said, helping his attackers to their feet. "Against the wind…"

"From Dundland!" Legolas gasped.

"Hide!" Aragorn commanded. Frodo jumped down from the rock and grabbed Hazel's arm. They followed Aragorn with their packs and hid under a crevice in a large rock. Hazel had no clue were Ruby went. But something else had made her heart drop.

_My book! Where has it gone?!_

Hazel knew Ruby could hide herself, but a book couldn't. Hazel wanted to run and grab it, but Frodo's grip on her arm was so tight it felt numb. A flock of what looked like crows flew past and above them. Hazel felt frozen with fear. She dared not to even breathe. When the darkness passed, the Fellowship slowly crawled out of their hiding places.

"Spies of Saruman!" Gandalf said. Before they left, he had explained how Saruman held him captive and betrayed everyone to join Sauron. "The passage of the south is being watched." Gandalf stood in thought for a moment. Hazel spotted Ruby with Merry and Pippin and sighed in relief. But then she surveyed the area where she dropped her book.

Gone.

"Oh no," Hazel gasped. "They know!"

Gandalf looked at her intently, and then he shook his head and turned to the rest of the group. "We must take the pass of Caradhras." He turned and faced the tall mountains.

~jb~

There was snow in the mountains. It was deep for the hobbits as usual, but they were still able to walk. Hazel was still somewhat grieving over the loss of her book, though she searched for a bright side of things. She could travel with her friends, which was good. She could see where she was going-

At the thought, she lost her footing and fell backwards, crashing into Frodo. The two of them tumbled until they stopped at Arargorn's feet. The ranger bent down to help them both up. Aragorn brushed snow out of Hazel's hair. Frodo felt around his neck, and then he quickly searched his pockets. He looked and found the ring lying in the snow. He sighed in relief, but panic came back when Boromir picked up the ring.

"Boromir," Aragorn said.

Boromir was silent for a moment. "It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt…over so small a thing." He said. He looked as if he were in a trance. "…Such a little thing…"

"Boromir!" Aragorn said again, raising his voice. Boromir jumped as if he had been awoken from a dream.

"Give the ring to Frodo," Aragorn said, gripping the handle of his sword. Boromir looked around in confusion, and felt reluctant. But he obeyed.

"As you wish," Boromir sneered, holding the ring out to Frodo. Frodo quickly snatched it from his hand. "I care not." Boromir said. He looked down at Frodo, laughed, patted the hobbit's head, and turned with his shield on his back.

A hot fire rose inside of Hazel, but it was diminished when Frodo took her hand and continued.

~jb~

"So Gandalf," Saruman said as one of his spies placed a book in his hand. He stood, watching his orcs at work. The noises of clanking metal, upon which he enjoyed, continued endlessly on. "You tried to lead them over the mountains. And if that fails, where then will you go? If the mountain defeats you, will you risk a more dangerous road?" He sneered. He examined the book that he knew only a bright mind would read. He felt concerned at first, but then he knew that whoever owned the book would not stand a chance against his magic. He understood now that it was brains over bronze. But he knew this singular Halfling stood no chance against what he had in store. He tossed the book into the fires and went to check on his new secret weapon.

His fighting Uruk-hai.

~jb~

The road up the mountain was easy at first, but then it began to snow. At first Hazel didn't think much of it until it started to pick up.

"I have to admit," Hazel told Frodo. "I do like watching the snow fall."

"But I'd rather be in bed, watching it from the window." Frodo finished.

"Drinking hot chocolate," Hazel added.

The two glanced at each other and felt homesick. After many hours the snow started to rise to their waists, eventually past their heads. Aragorn had to embrace Frodo and Sam, while Frodo embraced Hazel. Boromir took Merry, Pippin, and Ruby in his arms. Ruby of course, was crushed in between her two friends.

Legolas rushed forward, not sinking into the snow. For once in her life, Hazel wished that she was an elf. Legolas looked around with his ears pricked, as if listening for something.

"There's a foul voice in the air!" Legolas said. Hazel could only hear strange gusts of wind, but then again, it sounded like a voice.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf cried out. A few rocks fell from the top of the mountain. They fell, threatening to crush them. All rushed to the side of the mountain to prevent this tragedy. The group embraced each other. When the rocks passed, Aragorn was the first to speak up.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" He shouted. "Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No," Gandalf said stubbornly. He straightened and raised his voice. He started speaking in a different language; it looked like he was trying to reason with the storm. The only reply that came was a bolt of lightning. An avalanche fell, and there was no escaping it. Frodo threw himself over Hazel's head. Ruby felt herself being crushed by Merry and Pippin. No one was breaking their promises anytime soon.

For a moment the whole Fellowship was buried under heavy snow. The first to arise out of the surface was Legolas. The rest came up slowly, helping each other. Hazel was shivering, like none before. Frodo brushed the snow off her face and held her close to him. Ruby of course, was still crushed between Merry, Pippin, and Boromir.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir cried. "We can make for the gap of Rohan, and take the west road to my city!"

"The gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn reasoned.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain," Gimil spoke up, with a beard-full of snow. "Let us go _under _it, let us go through the mines of Moria!"

Gandalf was quiet for a long time; his eyes seemed to wander, as if in deep thought. He closed his eyes and bowed his head. After a moment he lifted his head. "Let the ring bearer decide." He finally said. Frodo stood in surprise, unsure what to do.

"We cannot stay here!" Boromir protested. "This will be the death of the hobbits!"

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked, urging him to make a decision.

Frodo was silent and indecisive, until Hazel shivered, making him come to a quick decision.

"We will go through the mines!" He declared.

"So be it." Gandalf replied calmly.

~jb~

When they had finally made it down from the mountain, they found themselves no longer pushing through snow. It wasn't as cold as it had been, but Hazel was still shivering. Frodo and Sam stayed by her side for a while. Ruby took a shift when Gandalf called for Frodo.

"Frodo, come and help an old man." He said. Frodo went quickly to his side. "How's your shoulder?" He asked.

"Better than it was." Frodo replied.

"And the ring?" Gandalf suddenly whispered. When Frodo didn't reply, Gandalf answered for him. "You feel its power growing, don't you? I've felt it too. We must be careful now. Evil will be drawn to you from outside the Fellowship, and I fear from within." Both went silent as Boromir walked by.

"Who then do I trust?" Frodo asked after Boromir had passed from hearing distance.

"You must trust yourself, trust your own strength." Gandalf replied.

"What do you mean?" Frodo asked.

"There are many powers in this world Frodo," Gandalf said. "Some are greater than I am."

Gimli walked forward and gaped at a large cliff. "The walls of Moria!" He breathed.

"Dwarf walls are invisible when closed." Gimli said, banging his axe on the side of the walls. They had finally walked around a huge lake that made Hazel feel uneasy.

"Even now the passes cannot find them." Gandalf said. "Their secrets are forgotten."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas sneered. Gimli glared at him for a moment, and then kept walking.

Gandalf started muttering to himself and feeling the wall. He found some crevices in the wall, and then he turned. "The moonlight…" He whispered. The moon crept out from behind the clouds, and out appeared a beautiful door. Gandalf smiled boldly while Gimli gasped at it.

"The door reads: 'Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria.'" Gandalf said. "'Speak friend, and enter.'"

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"Well it's quite simple," Gandalf said. "If you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open." He pointed his staff to the center of the doors and recited a password. Ruby and Pippin looked at each other in excitement.

Nothing happened.

Gandalf tried again, this time he raised his hands and bowed his head.

Nothing.

"Nothing's happening." Pippin said, in case the author's mind hadn't gotten through to everyone.

Gandalf stepped forward and leaned against the door, making an attempt to push it open.

Still nothing.

"I used to know all the spells in all the tongues of elves, men, and dwarfs-even orcs." Gandalf muttered to himself.

"What are you going to do then?" Pippin asked at the wrong moment.

"I'm going to knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took!" Gandalf snapped. "And if that doesn't settle them, then I'll be allowed a little peace from foolish questions!" He took a deep breath. "I will try to find the right words." He said, bowing his head apologetically.

He continued to speak in many languages. Some, Hazel recognized, others were all but unknown to her. Now would have been a good time to read a book…if only Hazel hadn't lost it!

Aragorn and Sam were setting Bill free.

"The mines are no place for a pony," Aragorn said. "Not even so one as brave as Bill."

"Good-bye Bill," Sam sighed. After he removed the harness, Aragorn gave Bill a little push.

"Go on," He said. At first Bill refused to be parted from Sam, but then Aragorn gave him another push. Bill started to trot away. "Don't hurt yourself."

Sam stood there, never feeling so sad in his life.

Pippin was feeling restless. He took out his frustrations on throwing rocks in the water. Merry joined in too. Ruby picked up a rock and readied herself for a throw, but Aragorn came up behind and grabbed her wrist.

"Do not disturb the water." He warned. Ruby looked out into the water. Something had caught her eye, and she felt uneasy.

Gandalf tossed his staff aside and sat down in frustration. He stayed there, trying to think of the words. Hazel looked up at the door.

Then it hit her.

She quickly stood up and gazed at the door. "It a riddle!" She said. "'Speak _friend_, and enter!" She turned to Gandalf. "What's the elfish word for friend?"

"_Mellon." _Gandalf replied. Suddenly, the doors creaked open.

"Well done, my friend." Frodo said. "And not a book needed."

The rest of the Fellowship jumped up and headed inside. Ruby walked slowly, not taking her eyes off the water, and then she followed. Gandalf tapped his staff twice and light showed into the cave.

"So master elf!" Gimli said. "You will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves! Roaring fires! Malt beer! Red meat off the bone! This, my friend is the home of my cousin, Balin. And they call it a mine! A mine!" He said in extreme amusement.

"This is no mine," Boromir said with fear in his voice. "It's a tomb!" As Gandalf's light became brighter, everyone noticed decaying skeletons all around.

"No," Gimli said as he looked around. He walked over and recognized the clothing of the dwarves. "No," He repeated. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Legolas picked up an arrow and quickly dropped it as if it were covered with slime (which probably was). "Goblins!" He scowled. He pulled out his bow and an arrow. Aragorn and Boromir drew out their swords.

"We make for the gap of Rohan." Boromir said. "We should never have come here. Now out! Out!"

The hobbits were already backing out of the tunnel when Boromir said this. Frodo felt something wrap around his leg. He gasped as he fell backwards and was being pulled toward the water by a long, strange arm.

"Frodo!" Sam rushed forward with his sword and cut off the strange arm. Without warning, more arms came and knocked the hobbits down. Three hobbits were grabbed. Merry, Ruby, and Frodo. Legolas shot an arrow at the strange beast's head. It shrieked and dropped Merry. Pippin ran into the water and sliced his sword at the arm that held Ruby. Hazel tried to rush to Pippin's side and help her sister, remembering the promise she made long ago. Sam held her back. Pippin sliced at the arm again. Another shriek came from the creature and it released Ruby. She fell into Pippin's arms and he carried her away. Aragorn and Boromir were both attacking the arm that held Frodo. Aragorn cut the arm clean off and Boromir was ready to catch Frodo.

"Inside!" Aragorn cried. The Fellowship did not hesitate to obey him. The strange beast's arms flew everywhere, using rocks in an attempt to smash its foes. It had completely blocked the entrance to the mine, sealing the Fellowship in darkness.

**Author's note: So, I hope you're enjoying the story. Leave a review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A Journey in the Dark**

"We have but one choice." Gandalf said, tapping his staff a couple times, recharging his light. "We must face the long, dark of Moria." He walked forward. "Be on your guard," He said to his companions. "There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world." The Fellowship started making their way up the stairs. "Quietly now," Gandalf continued. "It is a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope our presence may go unnoticed."

They had traveled for many hours (or days, no one could tell the difference). Hazel never thought she would have to face one of her darkest fears.

The dark.

Hazel always slept with a candle by her bed, not just for reading (surprisingly), but to keep the monsters away. Sleeping at Bag End was the same way. Bilbo was kind enough to light a candle and wait for Hazel to fall asleep. Sam was kind enough to tolerate the candlelight. Frodo was the first to sleep anyways and could have cared less. But there were no candles to comfort Hazel, only Gandalf's staff, and a torch Aragorn carried. Hazel stayed close to Frodo, who understood completely and took her hand to offer comfort. This of course worked perfectly. Ruby also had to face her deepest fear.

Heights.

You'd think she'd be clinging close to Merry or Pippin. The answer is neither. She was having trouble deciding which hobbit she'd rather be with. Merry was a gentle hobbit. He was somewhat respectable, and he did his best to try and cheer Ruby up whenever she was sad. On the other hand, Pippin had just saved her life-and over Merry's! There was even the possibility that he _liked _her. Ruby began to wonder…maybe Pippin wasn't so bad after all. This debate of course kept Ruby's mind off the heights.

Gandalf started to feel the walls of Moria, looking intently as the rock seemed to shimmer.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold," Gandalf said. "Or jewels, but in _mithril_, or silver." He moved his staff over the edge and revealed a most magnificent sight. Everyone leaned over and gaped at the mines of Moria. The walls were coded in the precious stone of _mithril_. Ruby placed a hand on Pippin's shoulder, making sure he wouldn't fall. Yes my friends, we all know Pippin well enough to know that just might happen.

"Bilbo had a set of _mithril _rings." Gandalf continued. "That Thorin gave him."

"Oh," Gimli gasped. "That is a kingly gift!"

"Yes," Gandalf agreed. "I never told him…but its worth was greater than the gold in the Shire."

Frodo felt self-conscious, knowing that he was carrying the kingly gift upon his body. After a while, they started climbing a ridiculously steep set of stairs that the hobbits had to climb up. Ruby slipped and almost fell down the stairs had Pippin not been there to catch her. At the top of the stairs, they came across three doors.

Gandalf stood there in confusion, forgetting which door they had to take. "I have no memory of this place…" He said quietly.

Gandalf decided to let the company rest for the night (if it was night for that matter). He sat and tried to remember which door to take, and wondered why there were three doors anyways. Hazel decided to try and catch up on sleep. Ruby stayed close to Pippin and Merry. Sam stayed by Hazel in her attempt to fall asleep. Of course she couldn't possibly fall asleep there. Try spending a night in Moria and see how _you_ fair. Yeah, that's right, I'm talking to you!

Merry and Pippin were discussing how hungry they were. What else would hobbits have to talk about in a dull place such as Moria? Frodo sat quietly in deep thought. That is until he heard a strange noise. He looked behind him, over the edge and saw something crawling down below. Frodo rushed over to Gandalf.

"There's something down there!" Frodo whispered.

"It's Gollum." The wizard replied.

"Gollum?" Frodo repeated in confusion.

"He's been following us for three days." Gandalf continued.

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-dur!" Frodo gasped in complete surprise.

"Escaped," Gandalf said. "Or set loose. The power of the ring has drawn him here. He will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the ring…he hates and loves it so…Sméagol's life is a sad story." Frodo gave the wizard a look of question. "Yes," Gandalf answered. "Yes, Sméagol was his name once, before the ring found him…before it drove him mad."

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance." Frodo said bitterly.

"Pity?" Gandalf challenged. "It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death, some who die deserve life. Can you give that to them Frodo? Do not be too eager to deal out death in judgment. For even the very wise cannot see in all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has yet a part to play for good or evil before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule out the fate of others."

Frodo sighed and sat down by his mentor. "I wish the ring had never come to me." Frodo said. "I wish that none of this had happened."

"So do all who lived to see such times." Gandalf said softly. "But that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. Bilbo was meant to find the ring, which means that you were also meant to have it, and that is an encouraging thought." He looked up and his eyes brightened. "Ah, it's that way!"

"He's remembered!" Merry said, standing up and sighing in relief.

"No," Gandalf replied. "But the air used to smell so foal down there." He put a hand on Merry's shoulder. "If in doubt Meriadoc, always follow your nose." He resumed leading the fellowship onward. They eventually came across a large and glorious corridor.

"There's an eye-opener, no mistake." Sam said.

"Behold," Gandalf said. "The realm of the dwarf city of-"

"Oh!" Gimli gasped and darted for an open door, with a light shining from it.

"Gimli!" Gandalf called out. The dwarf ran over and stopped immediately in his tracks. The Fellowship ran after him. In the room, the light was shining upon a stone grave. Gimli knelt before it and started to weep.

"No," He said quietly.

Gandalf went up to the grave and read the engravings. "Here lies: Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria."

"So he is dead then." Frodo said. "It's just as I feared."

Gimli pulled his hood over his head.

Hazel tugged on Gandalf's cloak and pointed to a skeleton sitting beside the grave. The decaying dwarf was holding a book. Hazel would have picked it up herself, but she wasn't ready to touch a dead creature yet, and the book was so large she wondered how the dwarf was able to hold it.

Gandalf handed his hat and staff to Pippin and gathered the book off the ground. He flipped through the pages.

"We must move on." Legolas whispered to Aragorn. "We cannot linger."

"'They have taken the bridge,'" Gandalf read aloud. "'And the second hall…we have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long…the ground shakes…drums…drums…in the deep.'" He turned a page. "'We are trapped…we cannot get out…a shadow moves in the dark…we cannot get out…'" He looked up with a twinge of fear in his bright eyes. "'They are coming…'"

Pippin placed Gandalf's hat upon Ruby's head. This frightened Ruby, and she gave Pippin and scathing look and shoved the hat into his chest.

"Don't push," Pippin whispered, pushing Ruby. In pure annoyance, Ruby shoved him even harder and he ran into a nearby well with a skeleton sitting on it.

The head fell off into the well, making noises on the way down. Gandalf looked over at the two hobbits in surprise. Pippin and Ruby were about to explain when the rest of the long dead dwarf fell into the well, dragging a chain and a bucket.

Down, down, down it fell.

Echoes of _kling, klang, klunck _followed. The Fellowship froze as the loud noises continued. After what seemed like forever, the noises ceased and all was silent once more.

Everyone sighed in relief. Gandalf slammed the book shut and tossed it to the floor, making Hazel wince.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf snapped. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" He said, yanking his hat and staff away from Pippin. Ruby wanted to tell Gandalf that it was really her fault when she heard a noise that sent shivers from her furry toes and up to heart and curled her hair (not that the difference was noticeable).

_Boom…boom…boom…_

Frodo drew out his sword, revealing that it was glowing blue. He looked up at Hazel and Sam, as if answering their silent question.

"Orcs!" Legolas shouted.

"Get back!" Aragorn commanded the hobbits. "Stay close to Gandalf!"

Boromir ran over to the door, only to be nearly hit by an arrow. He, Aragorn, and Legolas quickly worked to seal the door shut.

"They have a cave troll…of course." Boromir sighed in frustration, not surprised at all.

Everyone, except for the girls, pulled out their swords. But Hazel was not going this time unarmed. She picked up a dagger, fit as a hobbit sword and stood as tall as possible. The orcs had started to break in, when Legolas shot an arrow and killed one of the terrible foes. The hobbits had never seen an orc before, and they had dreaded the day when they would.

"Let them come," Gimli growled, standing upon Balin's grave. "There's one dwarf in Moria who still has an axe!"

The orcs broke in, all who had a weapon charged at the orcs. Ruby picked up a small axe of her own. At first she had trouble picking it up from under a rock. When she was able to lift it, the weight swung around her and she struck an orc in the face.

"Oops," She said.

Hazel was battling an orc when Frodo felt a hot fire burn inside of him. He and Sam rushed forward and killed it.

"That was a bite from the Shire you filth!" Sam growled. He ran over and battled another orc. He stabbed it and took its sword, claiming it as a trophy. Ruby was still having trouble with her axe. Hazel ran over and handed her the dagger.

"This may be easier," She said. Hazel then grabbed a frying pan from Sam and started using it as a weapon. "I think I'm getting the hang of this!" She said.

Suddenly, without an invite, and without warning, a troll burst into the room. It held a big club, and was killing everything in sight, including the orcs that led it. Frodo, Merry, and Pippin ran behind a pillar. They walked out to fight orcs, only to find the troll aiming right for them. Frodo ran to the left and hid behind a pillar. Merry and Pippin ran to the right. The troll peeked around the pillar to see where Frodo was hiding. Frodo quickly moved but remained hidden. The troll went to try the other side, but Frodo was quick. When the danger finally passed Frodo sighed in relief. That is until the troll jumped out and surprised Frodo, giving him quite a scare.

"Aragorn!" He cried out as the troll went to grab him. Frodo took sting and sliced at the troll's hand. The beast roared and dropped the poor hobbit. Frodo remembered what Gandalf had said, that evil would be drawn to him. He stood with his sword in hand, gazing up at the monster. Aragorn quickly ran over with a long spear, and jabbed the troll in the stomach. It grabbed the spear and tossed Aragorn, who flew into the wall and was knocked out for a few moments. Frodo ran over and tried to help him, not seeing the troll heading right for him. Frodo felt something push him aside. He turned and saw the troll standing over him. Frodo tried to run and lead the troll away from the helpless Aragorn, but the troll blocked his path with the spear. He leaned against the wall, looking up at the beast and feeling a rush of panic. The troll lunged and stabbed Frodo, pinning him to the wall. The Fellowship paused and looked over in surprise. Merry and Pippin pulled out their swords and jumped on the troll's back. It grabbed Merry and threw him off. Merry flew, crashing into Sam. Pippin took his sword and stabbed it in between the shoulder blades. The beast lifted his head, enabling Legolas to hit it in the throat with an arrow. The creature was immediately silent, and then it fell to the ground dead.

Pippin flew and landed on the ground, face down. Ruby ran to help him to his feet, and made sure he was unhurt. Hazel was by Frodo's side, and weeping.

"No," She cried. "It's not fair."

Sam ran over to Hazel. Aragorn had regained himself and turned Frodo over, seeing the damage. Frodo moaned and stood up, unharmed. Hazel embraced him.

"He's alive." Sam sighed in relief.

"I'm all right." Frodo said. "I'm not hurt."

"You should be dead!" Aragorn exclaimed. "That spear would have skewed a wild boar!"

"I think there is more is this hobbit that meets the eye." Gandalf said.

Frodo undid his shirt, and staring everyone in the face, was _mithril. _

"_Mithril_," Gimli gaped at Frodo in amazement. "You're full of surprises Master Baggins."

But relief had turned into fear once more when the company heard the sound of goblins approaching.

"To the Bridge of Kazad-dum!" Gandalf said. "Hurry!"

They ran as fast as possible back into the corridor. Only to be trapped and surrounded by goblins. They snarled and laughed at them. Then suddenly, their attention was turned to the far side, there they could see a fire of some kind growing. The goblins ran around in panic and all went into hiding, leaving the Fellowship completely alone.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked Gandalf.

The wizard was silent until he finally answered. "It's a Balrog, a demand of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of me…run!" The Fellowship continued running through the corridor of Moria. Boromir lead them through a hallway and down stairs. He found that the stairs had been destroyed and almost fell to his death. Legolas was right behind him and pulled him back. Gandalf seemed to be struggling. Aragorn ran to him to offer help, but Gandalf just grasped his shoulder.

"Lead them on Aragorn," Gandalf said. "The bridge is near." They heard a loud roar. Instinctively, Aragorn meant to rush back and kill this strange foe, but Gandalf blocked him and pushed him back.

"Do as I say!" Gandalf yelled. "Swords are no more use here!"

The Fellowship continued to run down a flight of stairs, stopping when they saw a gap that had been cut in between. Without hesitating, Legolas jumped to the other side.

"Gandalf," He called. Gandalf was the next to jump, then Boromir, holding Ruby and Hazel in his arms. Aragorn helped toss Merry and Pippin across the gap, and then Sam. Aragorn reached for Gimli but he held up his hand.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf!" He said, and with that, he jumped across the gap and almost fell backwards. Legolas reached out and grasped Gimli's beard. The dwarf let out a cry before Legolas pulled him to safety.

The stairs rumbled and parts of it fell. Aragorn pushed Frodo up the stairs before either of them could fall to their deaths. The gap was too wide to jump now. The entire mountain seemed to rumble when a few rocks fell from the ceiling and landed a few feet away from Frodo and Aragorn. The staircase swayed a little. Aragorn grasped Frodo's shoulder to make sure he wouldn't fall.

"Lean forward!" Aragorn shouted. Frodo obeyed and felt the stair case tip forward, ready to crash into the other side. The collision sent the two flying and Frodo was caught by Boromir. They all went running down the stairs for their lives. One they had reached the bottom, they headed for Kazad-dum.

"Hurry!" Gandalf said. "Over the bridge!" He turned and saw fires arise, and out of the fires came a creature with the body of a man, the legs of a bull, the wings of a dragon, and the head of the devil himself. It roared and from its mouth came fire. The Fellowship had already passed over the bridge. Gandalf paused in the middle and looked back at the evil creature.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf yelled.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried.

The balrog stood tall, covered in bright gold flames.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor!" Gandalf continued in a loud voice. "The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!" At this the balrog pulled out a sword, breathed in flame. It brought its sword down upon Gandalf, who blocked it with amazing strength. "Go back to the shadow!" Gandalf ordered. The balrog whipped its sword, turning it into a horse-whip, still made of fire.

"_You shall not pass!_" Gandalf yelled, his voice reaching its peak as he raised his staff. He placed on the bridge, sweat pouring down his face. He hadn't done anything this exciting for a long time. The balrog stepped forward, only to have the bridge break and fall. The fiery demand fell into the darkness. Gandalf sighed in relief and went to join his companions. That is until the balrog gave one last whip that wrapped around Gandalf's foot. He stumbled and hung over the edge. Hazel ran forward, making an attempt to save the wizard. But she felt Frodo's arm wrap around her, holding her back.

"Gandalf!" She cried helplessly. Gandalf struggled for a moment and looked at his friends.

"Fly you fools!" He said, and let go.

"No!" Hazel cried. Boromir took her from Frodo and carried her up a flight of stairs. Frodo and Aragorn stood there in shock at the loss of their mentor.

"Aragorn!" Boromir shouted, willing for him to follow, still carrying Hazel. She was sobbing uncontrollably. Aragorn was pulled out of his thoughts and took Frodo's hand, pulling him out of the cave.

At last the company saw light. Hazel had almost forgotten what it looked like. Boromir set her down and Ruby ran over to her. They embraced and cried. Sam was sitting nearby with a hand to his head. Merry and Pippin were lying on the ground, as if exhausted (which they were). Legolas was looking at the ground; he had never felt so confused in his life. He never knew the pain of losing a friend to death. Boromir was stopping Gimli from running back into the cave, making an attempt to avenge the wizard and his long lost cousin.

It was as if they had lost a parent.

It was as if the world was no longer safe.

Aragorn cleaned off his sword. "Legolas, get them up." He said. Legolas obeyed, though his mind seemed to be elsewhere. He walked toward Merry and Pippin.

"Give them a moment!" Boromir pleaded. "For pity's sake!"

"By nightfall this place will be swarming with orcs!" Aragorn said. "Get them up! Gimli! Legolas! On your feet Sam." He said softly as he lifted the hobbit. "Frodo?" Aragorn said. "Frodo?" He looked around and found the hobbit was walking away.

"Frodo!" Aragorn called. Frodo stopped and turned around, looking at Aragorn with a deep sadness in his eyes. A tear fell down his face.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lothlorien

After a while, what was left of the fellowship entered into a forest, each still carrying the grief of their missing comrade within their hearts. However upon entering the forest, Gimli broke the silence in an effort to address what he considered to be a great danger, as well as perhaps provide a temporary distraction from everything they had already survived. "Stay close, young Hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell." Hazel shivered at this, turning to Frodo for strength and comfort, when she noticed a peculiar startled look on his face. Truly he was frightened for he had just heard a lady's voice calling his name, within his mind! "And are never seen again!" Gimli continued as if nothing happened.

"You are coming to us," The voice whispered again in Frodo's mind, causing him to stop in his tracks. "Is as the footsteps of doom. You bring great evil here, Ring-bearer!"

"Frodo." Hazel called, reaching out to take his hand, which he clung to immediately. As if he were drowning at sea, and this was his last lifeline. She was his lifeline. This thought both gave her a sense of overwhelming pride, and fear. She couldn't let Frodo down! No matter what happened.

"Well, here is one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" Gimli bragged shamelessly. That is until a notched arrow appeared right before his face, causing him to gasp in surprise. Suddenly they were surrounded it seemed by bows with arrows trained right on them, causing Ruby to stumble back into Merry who caught her and held her safely in his arms, as Pippin stepped protectively out in front. Though it was clear that he was frightened as well.

Then one of the elves (for these were elves that surrounded them) stepped out saying, "The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." Which of course only made Gimli growl. Then he turned and spoke something in Elvish to Legolas, and then Aragorn, both of whom replied calling the Elf Haldir.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves. Speak words we can also understand!" Gimli complained, redirecting Haldir's attention back at him.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days." He said simply.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that?" Gimli replied, snapping something in an equally unknown language, at least to the hobbits, though even they could tell it was an insult.

"That was not so courteous." Aragorn commented.

"You bring great evil with you. You can go no further." Haldir said suddenly after glancing at Frodo.

Hazel watched his growing discomfort as Aragorn and Haldir continued to argue in elfish. She couldn't stand to see the anguish that appeared on Frodo's face, a look of utter hopelessness and loneliness. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, successfully redirecting his attention toward her. He smiled weakly, and she smiled back before leaning over and whispering something in his ear she had been longing to tell him for a long time. Ever since they had lost Gandalf and she had seen the tortured grief and perhaps guilt in his eyes. "Gandalf's death was not in vain. Nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Frodo. Don't carry the weight of the dead." Then she gave him a quick kiss on the lips, slightly embarrassed at the thought that anyone in their company could have seen her doing so, though a part of her did not care in the slightest. All she cared about was reminding Frodo of her love and need for him. That he wasn't alone.

"You will follow me." Haldir finally gave in, and the rest of the fellowship trailed after him as he led the way deeper into the wood. They came to a beautiful place, and Ruby and Hazel couldn't help but stare in awe at the loveliness of their surroundings. "Caras Galadhon, the heart of Elvendom on earth. Ream of the Lord Celborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light." Haldir announced, sounding quite proud of his home. The group was lead before both Lord Celborn and Lady Galadriel, and once again Ruby found herself completely awestruck at the beauty of the woman in front of her.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone." Lord Celeborn told them, as he looked them over becoming even more concerned as he continued. "Ten there are here, yet eleven there were that set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf. For I much desire to speak with him, I can no longer see him from afar."

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow." Lady Galadriel said, a look of sorrow coming over her lovely face, which not only raised Hazel's curiosity as to how this woman already knew of Gandalf's fate, but renewed her own sense of grieving as well. As if it needed to be renewed.

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame. A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Legolas explained, his voice and manner seeming bitter at least to Hazel's ears.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose." Galadriel spoke in the wizard's defense, before turning toward Gimli. "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dum fill your heart, Gimil son of Gloin. For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief." She told him.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf hope is lost." Celeborn asked, making Ruby whimper so quietly only Hazel could hear it. She turned and gave her sister an encouraging smile, though she did not return it. Ruby had not smiled once since the loss of the dearly beloved wizard. Hazel worried for her sister. The two had been leaning so hard on one another for the strength and comfort they needed, but a part of her couldn't help but feel Ruby was holding something back; and she couldn't understand what.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fall to the ruin of all." Galadriel spoke up, seeming to look pointedly at Boromir as she did so. He looked away at her gaze. "Yet hope remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with much sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace." She continued, smiling at Sam and then the rest of them in turn before her eyes finally rested on Frodo's.

"Welcome, Frodo of the Shire. One who has seen the Eye." Frodo heard her voice in his mind once again, and shivered.

~jb~

The fellowship was led to an area where they could stay and rest for the night. Immediately each of the hobbits started picking out their spots and settling down, Ruby coming over to sit beside Hazel resting her head on her shoulder. Above them in the tree's singing could be heard, one female elf voice in particular floating above the rest in a language none of the hobbits could understand.

"A lament for Gandalf." Legolas answered the question that must have been in Hazel's eyes, a faraway look coming into his own.

"What do they say about him?" Ruby whispered, closing her eyes, so she could better listen to the sad but pretty song.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still to near." He replied, before sitting back to listen himself.

"I bet they don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them." Sam commented as the song continued, before setting to work trying to come up with such a verse. "The finest rockets ever seen. They burst in stars of blue and green."

"Or after thunder, silver showers." Hazel joined in, giving her cousin a small smile for his clever thinking.

"Came falling like a rain of flowers." Ruby finished, and they all looked at one another for a moment, before sighing and hanging their heads in defeat and grief.

"Oh that doesn't do them justice by a long road." Sam said for all of them before coming over to sit beside Ruby, who immediately turned to lay her head on his shoulder, a few stray tears rolling down her cheeks as he put his arm around her. Hazel leaned closer to her kin, playing with Ruby's hair, crying silently herself as she hummed along with the elves committing each and every word, though she knew not what they meant, to memory.

"Take some rest. These borders are well protected." Aragorn told the group.

"I will find no rest here. I heard her voice inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me, 'Even now there is hope left'. But I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope." Boromir said, and Aragorn decided to come over beside him.

"My father is a noble man but his rule is failing. And now our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right and I—I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored." He continued his voice filled with a fiery conviction, before he sighed as if he had just seen a vision. "Have you ever seen it Aragorn? The White Tower of Ecthelion, glimmering like a spike of pearl and sliver. Its banners caught high in the morning breeze. Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of trumpets?" He asked Aragorn.

"I have seen the white city long ago." He replied quietly.

"One day our paths will lead us there. And the tower guard shall take up the call: 'The Lords of Gondor have returned!'" Boromir declared firmly. Aragorn smiled slightly at this, and then after a while the two went and settled in for the night.

Late into the night, Frodo found himself awakened as a lady, shining with a soft white light, walked by the group. He watched after her as she glided through the tree's, then began to follow after her as he saw it was Galadriel and he could hear her calling to him in his mind. Hazel, who had also been awoken by the passing light, immediately followed after him, doing her best to not let either of them see her. They entered into a garden, Galadriel coming to stand before an ornate stand with a silver basin on it, after having filled a silver pitcher with water from a nearby trickling stream. Here she finally turned to face Frodo, and Hazel seeing this, ducked behind a bush desperately wanting to know what this bewitching Elf wanted with her Frodo.

"Will you look into the mirror?" She asked him.

"What will I see?" Frodo asked her in return, feeling wary and perhaps the tiniest bit frightened.

"Even the wisest cannot tell. For the mirror, shows many things. Things that were, that that are, and some things, that have not yet come to pass." She told him, as she poured water into the silver mirror. Frodo came forward and hesitantly looked into the mirror. He was horrified at what he saw: the Shire in ruins, hobbits enslaved, and other such unspeakable things, and above all the eye, that horrid eye and the voice of Sauron whispering to him. Startled he jumped back grabbing at the Ring, landing on his back at the bottom of the steps.

"I know what it is you saw, for it is also in my mind. It is what will come to pass if you should fail. The Fellowship is breaking: it is already begun. He will try to take the Ring. You know of whom I speak. One by one, it will destroy them all." She told him, watching him closely for his reaction.

"If you ask it of me, I will give you the One Ring." He said, holding it out to her in his hand.

"You offer it to me freely. I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired this." She said, suddenly changing frighteningly as she continued. "In place of a Dark Lord, you would have a queen! Not dark, but Beautiful and Terrible as the Dawn! Treacherous as the Sea! Stronger than the Foundations of the Earth! All shall love me and Despair!" Frodo backed away frightened by this sudden change, and Hazel nearly screamed from her hiding place, though she clamped her hands over her mouth just in time. Just as suddenly as her transformation Galadriel returned to normal, breathing heavily for a minute before smiling softly.

"I pass the test! I will diminish, and go into the West, and remain Galadriel." She said, mostly to herself it seemed

"I cannot do this alone." Frodo said softly as she began to turn away, feeling more troubled and afraid then he ever had in his entire life. Hazel could see this, could feel it, and wanted to help, but somehow didn't know how.

"You are a Ring Bearer, Frodo. To bear a Ring of power is to be alone." Galadriel told him, which surprisingly he did not find the least bit comforting; that is until she lifted her own hand and showed her own ring. "This is Nenya, the Ring of Adamant, and I am its Keeper. This task was appointed to you, and if you do not find a way, no one will."

"Then I know what I must do. It's just… I'm afraid to do it." He admitted.

"Even the smallest person can change the course of the future." She said, bending down to look him in the eye, and giving him a smile filled with hope. He grasped to it. With that the two parted, and Frodo headed back to where the rest of the fellowship lay still sleeping, Hazel following close behind him. She too felt a little more hopeful after what Galadriel had said, if not a bit more scared, but most of all she felt a strong determination creep into her bones. Frodo may be a ring bearer, and there very well be some loads she could never help him carry, but she promised herself then and there that she would be there for him in every single way she could. She wouldn't leave him alone.

Ironically, Ruby had awakened not long after Frodo and Hazel had followed Galadriel, and she decided to go on her own little 'adventure'. She carefully got to her feet, doing her best not to awaken Sam, or any of the rest of the company for that matter, and grabbing her violin (yes she brought it with her on this adventure, despite many long protests from the rest of her companions, particularly Pippin) from where she had laid it when they had first arrived.

She wandered about for a while before she finally came to a small stream (ironically the same stream from which Galadriel had filled her pitcher only farther down) where she pulled out her violin and began to play the same song the Elves had been singing earlier. After tuning of course, I mean with all they had been through the strings were very mad at her and extremely out of tune. She must have tuned one of her strings a little too tight though, for before she was halfway through the song it snapped, swinging back and hitting her across her cheek as it did so leaving behind a scratch. She jumped back, crying out in both pain and despair as she held out her precious violin for further inspection.

"Oh! The others were right. I never should've brought you. Now you're ruined." She cried, falling to her knees and hugging it to her chest, even while knowing that this was a complete exaggeration. She could always get another string; when she got back home, though she had no idea when that would be. Suddenly she was struck with what she believed was a great idea. Setting her violin down, she scrambled to find some flowers which she gently laid on top of it. Then, oh so carefully, she placed her dear old friend into the river whispering, "In tribute to you, Gandalf" as she did so. Then she began to sing ever so softly, first the verse she, Hazel, and Sam had created earlier, then began to hum the rest, allowing the tears she had been holding in for so long to come rushing out.

"It seems such a shame. You play so beautifully." She heard a voice say from behind her, causing her to whirl around. It was the Lady Galadriel, who crouched to kneel beside the young hobbit.

"I'm so sorry my lady. I didn't mean to disturb you." Ruby stuttered, embarrassed at being caught at her childish acts.

"You did not disturb me." She informed her smiling. "I enjoyed the music. You have a gift."

"Thank you." Ruby said, blushing in a deep crimson at the compliment.

"I was, however, wondering how you play it so well after only hearing it one time." Galadriel mused.

"Oh I've always been able to do that." Ruby shrugged it off, as if it were nothing. "Bilbo used to teach Hazel and I songs all the time, then I'd go home and play them over and over again on my violin, even after only having heard them once or twice. Hazel's the same way with lyrics. She's a real word person. I'll bet you she'll have this song memorized too, even though the words are Elvish."

"Is that so?" Galadriel asked, her smile brightening, which somehow seemed to make Ruby's heart brighten as well. "Your mother is lucky to have two such pretty and talented daughters." Ruby nodded her head in thanks, blushing once again. "Tell me, little Ruby, why if you love your violin so much, which I can tell by your eyes that you do, would you send it floating away in the river like that?"

"For Gandalf." She whispered in reply. "He used to love to hear me play. I wanted to give it in tribute: to him."

"It won't bring him back." Galadriel pointed out.

"I know." Ruby said, her voice barely audible as she stared into the river in front of her. "I guess I just wanted to show that if I could, I would do anything even sacrifice a million violins to save him." She paused again, before lowering her gaze and confessing something she hadn't even admitted to Hazel. "It's my fault you know. That he's gone. I'm the one who knocked Pippin backward so he tipped the skeleton into the well. None of the creatures would have even known we were there if not for that. We could have gone through the mine free and clear. Gandalf could have lived if it wasn't for me."

"Oh Ruby." Galadriel said, reaching out to lift the hobbits face so she could look into her eyes. "Gandalf's fate was no one's fault. Not yours or Frodo's. He knew the risks when he agreed to come with the fellowship, when he entered the mines, and even more so when he faced the Balrog. He simply decided that the outcome, the chance for the salvation of Middle Earth was worth the danger." Ruby gazed at her still unconvinced. "Trust me dear. It is best to not live in the past, especially when concerning such things. All you can do now is live in the present and look to the future, doing all you can to make sure Gandalf's great sacrifice means something."

"You sound like Hazel." Ruby said after what felt like a long time, a smile creeping across her face.

"Your sister is a wise girl." She replied, smiling even wider. "She will need you Ruby. She will need you to be strong. To be able to stand on your own. Do you think you can do this?"

Ruby pondered it for a moment, before nodding her head a fierce determination entering her eyes. "Yes."

"Good. Now get some rest. You have a long journey yet ahead of you."

~jb~

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." Celeborn said, handing them to the fellowship as he spoke.

"Lembas! Elvish bread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man." Legolas claimed showing it to Merry, Pippin, and Ruby as they sat in one of the boats.

"How many did you eat?" Merry asked Pippin, after he walked back to shore.

"Four." Pippin replied, making Ruby giggle, which in turn caused both boys to smile at one another. It had been a while since they had heard their friend laugh, and they were quite relieved to do so.

"Every league you travel south the danger will increase. Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin. Nor will you find safety on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the mark of the White Hand have been seen on our borders. Seldom do orcs journey in the open, under the sun, yet these have done so." Celeborn warned Aragorn as the rest of the fellowship began climbing into the boats as well, Hazel sticking to Frodo's side like glue after the conversation she had witnessed between him and the Lady of Light. "By river you have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the Falls of Rauros." He (Celeborn) finished handing Aragorn a knife and clearly wishing them luck. Once they were all in the boats and heading off on their journey, the two sisters settled back and found themselves thinking (much like the rest of their companions) about the farewell Galadriel had given them earlier that morning.

"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galdhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." She said extending the gift. Legolas took the bow from her, obvious gratitude and awe in his eyes as he did so.

"These are the daggers of Noldorin. They have already seen service in war. Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage." She said smiling at the uncertain look on the hobbit's face.

"And for you Samwise Gamge: Elven rope made of hithlain." She was presenting the gift to a rather let down Sam.

"Thank you, my lady." He told her, enviously eying Merry and Pippin's blades. "Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?" Galadriel simply smiled patiently at him, while Hazel and Ruby shared a knowing smile.

"And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?" She asked Gimli, who appeared to be trying to maintain his gruff manner, and failing terribly at it.

"Nothing. Except to look upon the Lady of the Galadhrim one last time, for she is fairer than all the jewels beneath the earth." At this Hazel couldn't help but let out a tiny giggle, remembering Gimli's warning of the day before. How things changed. "Actually there was one thing. Ah, that's quite impossible. Stupid to ask." She heard him go on to say, though neither she nor Ruby, nor anyone else for that matter quite heard what gift he may have asked for.

"I have nothing greater to give, than the gift you already bear." She told Aragorn before the two started to speak Elvish together, a sudden sorrowful expression coming upon both of their faces. The only thing Hazel for sure caught was the name Arwen. "That choice is yet before her. You have your own choice to make, Aragorn. To rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil, or to fall into darkness, with all that is left of your kin." Galadriel continued, before she slipped into Elvish once again. Then she finally turned to Hazel, who gazed at the Lady with a thrill of excitement.

"To you sweet, darling Hazel, I present a full writing translation of the Elvish language." She said placing the manuscript gently into Hazel's arm as she stared in complete awe at her priceless gift. Then suddenly she flung herself into Galadriel's arms, startling pretty much everyone around her with her eagerness.

"A book!" She cried with utter delight. "Thank you my lady, I will treasure it forever."

"You are most welcome my dear friend. I know you will." She replied smiling fondly at the young girl, before turning to face a grinning Ruby. "My gift to you, precious Ruby, a violin made from a branch of the eldest tree in Mirkwood. It has been said to produce the purest sound ever known to man, elf, or hobbit." Ruby stared reverently at the gift as Galadriel placed it in her ready arms. She fingered the Elvish words that had been carved delicately into the wood along it's edges, feeling the smooth softness of the wood beneath her fingertips.

Tears of gratitude filled her eyes as she also reached to hug the Elf, who returned the embrace with complete understanding. "Just please try not to drop it in a river." She teased, making Ruby laugh and nod her head vigorously before she placed the gift into her violin case, alongside her bow (which luckily for her, she hadn't gotten rid of) and placed it gently on her back.

"Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Earendil, our most beloved star." She said, coming over to him and placing what appeared to be a crystal vial, in the shape of a tear drop in his hands, before leaning over and giving him a kiss on the forehead. Frodo, who was also remembering the experience, looked up from his reverie at that moment to where Galadriel was standing on the shore waving to him. "May it be a light for you, in dark places, when all other lights go out." He heard her say in his mind making him smile.

The rest of them were also pulled from their reverie when they heard Gimli sigh. "I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Henceforth, I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me." He said.

"What was it?" Legolas asked.

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three." Gimli admitted. Hazel and Ruby turned to each other and smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Breaking of the Fellowship.

It was getting dark when the fellowship finally pulled ashore a tiny island in order to rest for the night. Ruby who was extremely exhausted after a long day on the river, went over to sit beside Merry and Pippin, who shared some of their food with her, before they each lay down to try and get some sleep. Hazel on the other hand sat beside Frodo, her head resting comfortably on his shoulder as she stared at the water rushing before her. Suddenly she saw a peculiar log floating along past them. It wasn't the log itself that was peculiar, however but the creature that was clinging to it. She couldn't see it very well, only its hands and head peering from over the log, but that was enough to creep her out.

"Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria." Aragorn explained, seeing the curious expression on her face.

"Gollum." She heard the creature say, or perhaps a better word would have been choke.

"I had hoped we would lose him on the river. But he's too clever a waterman." Aragorn continued, a concerned look on his face.

"And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts it will make the crossing even more dangerous." Boromir added, scowling at the creature as it floated on by. Hazel turned to look at Frodo who appeared to be extremely worried by the news. She reached out to take his hand in an effort to provide comfort, but it didn't appear to have any real affect, which worried her.

"Have some food, Mr. Frodo." Sam offered, coming over to sit beside the two of them looking equally concerned for their friend, as Hazel felt.

"No, Sam." Frodo told him, firmly refusing making Hazel's heart fall in her chest.

"You haven't eaten anything all day. You're not sleeping either. Don't think I haven't noticed. Mr. Frodo…" Sam protested, saying the very things that were on the tip of her tongue.

"I'm alright." Frodo replied, growing more defensive, his grip on Hazel's hand tightening to the point where it nearly caused her physical pain.

"But you're not! I'm here to help you. I promised Gandalf that I would." Sam promised, a look of desperation coming into his eyes as he tried to get through to his friend. She held her breath waiting to see Frodo's reaction. Would he really continue to push Sam away? And if so, would he do the same thing to her?

"You can't help me Sam. Not this time. Get some sleep." He whispered sounding tired and depressed as never before. Sam stared at him for a moment longer, a look of hurt on his face that tore into Hazel's heart like a knife, before he finally turned and left as directed. She felt bad for her cousin, for she understood exactly how he felt.

"You could have been nicer to him." She told him, her voice slightly clipped with frustration as she removed her hand from his still tightened grip. "He's only trying to help. He cares about you. We both do."

"I know Hazel." Frodo replied, gazing at her with sad pleading eyes. "But there really isn't anything either of you can do for me. No one can. Not anymore."

"So are you going to push me away too?" She snapped getting to the heart of the matter. "Because I won't let you! I love you Frodo Baggins, and I refuse to leave, refuse to leave your side. Nothing you can say will ever change my mind." With that she leaned over and gave him a quick but firm kiss on the mouth, which he immediately returned.

Ruby who had been awakened by her sisters cries (she was very attuned to hearing her sisters voice), watched as the two kissed. Afterward they both turned to try and get some sleep for the night, laying an appropriate distance apart from one another (for they were both respectable hobbits), though they continued to hold hands even as they did so. Ruby smiled softly to herself, so happy for her sister even as she longed to find that kind of love for herself. She turned to look at Merry as she thought of what it might be like to be kissed for the first time, but for some reason unknown to her, even as she was looking at Merry it was Pippin's face that popped into her mind. With this image she quickly fell back asleep.

Frodo on the other hand was entirely restless. His conversation with Galadriel, Sam, and then Hazel running through his mind, as he pondered what he must soon do. He was brought out of these thoughts, however, when he heard Boromir's voice once again speaking to Aragorn. Arguing more like it.

"Minas Tirith is the safer road. You know it. From there we can regroup. Strike out for Mordor from a place of strength." He informed their leader, his desire to return and show off and help his home obvious by the tone of his voice.

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us." Aragorn told him, clearly wanting to put the idea to rest once and for all though Boromir would not have it.

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves. Have you so little faith in your own people? Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men. But you will not see that." He continued to argue his point, grabbing Aragorn and forcing him to face him when he tried to walk away. "You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows! Scared of who you are, of what you are." He accused, sending shivers down Frodo's spine at the sound of the complete anger and near viciousness in Boromir's voice; as well as perhaps the words he spoke.

"I will not lead the Ring within a hundred miles of your city." Aragorn told him in an equally fierce tone, before the two fell silent and the camp remained quiet throughout the rest of the night.

~jb~

The next day as they continued down the river, the fellowships boats passed through a canyon, with the regal figures of important men carved right into the rock face. Aragorn stared at the creations with a look of awe and pride, before reaching over to tap both Hazel and Frodo on the shoulders.

"Frodo, Hazel it is the Argonath! Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin." He told them, and Hazel looked upon the place, her eyes also growing wide with its pure majesty and beauty. She turned to look at Frodo and could see he was having the same reaction.

"Isn't it magnificent?" She asked him smiling brightly.

"Yes, it is." He replied smiling in return, though it was not as bright as usual, which left a twinge in Hazel's heart. They were silent for a while after they passed the giant statues, until they finally pulled ashore on a gravel beach, each member eagerly disembarking from the boats and beginning to make camp. Again she noticed the perturbed look on Frodo's face, though she reluctantly walked away for a moment in order to go help Ruby who was struggling to pick up a large piece of what she hoped could be used as firewood.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." Aragorn announced to them all, causing the two sisters to groan inwardly to themselves, though they did their best not to show their reluctance outwardly. Gimli on the other hand had no problem with making his feelings verbal.

"Oh yes? It's just a simple matter of finding your way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor shark rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" He complained loudly, catching both Pippin and Ruby's attention with his vivid terrifying descriptions. They looked at one another with alarm, and Ruby probably would have dropped the piece of wood on Hazel's poor foot if Merry hadn't stepped in to take it from the two of them just in time. She smiled sheepishly at him, though the smile soon turned into a grimace as Gimli continued. "Festering, stinking marshlands, as far as the eye can see!"

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Aragorn advised him, catching Gimli by surprise and only proving to make him more upset.

"Recover my-? Grr!" He huffed angrily.

"We should leave now." Legolas advised Aragorn, completely ignoring the dwarf.

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness." He argued simply.

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat have been growing in my mind. Something draws near… I can feel it!" Legolas insisted to his friend while gazing over at the dark pine forest just behind them.

"No dwarf need recover strength. Pay no heed to that, young Hobbits." Gimli said looking over to where Ruby and Pippin were now huddled close together, still looking shaken from his earlier comments, while Hazel followed after Merry to continue helping him gather wood for the fire.

"Where's Frodo?" Merry asked as they walked back into the center of camp. At this Hazel immediately dropped her firewood, and Sam who had nearly fallen asleep awoke with a start. The two gazed at each other for a moment, the same look of horror and worry etched on both of their faces, before they whirled and began searching the camp with their eyes.

"Frodo." Hazel whispered, a pit growing in her heart as an idea of what might have happened came into her mind. "Oh Frodo!" Then her eyes came across Boromir's shield that lay abandoned by his baggage and her heart nearly stopped entirely.

~jb~

Frodo wandered alone in the forest, grateful for the chance to try and sort through his thoughts without the distraction of all the others. He thought of the mission that was yet ahead of him, and what he must do in order to complete it successfully. And then he thought of Hazel, smiling at him the way she always had, her eyes shining brighter than the sun and his heart felt hollow. Could he really leave her? Would he have a choice?

"None of us should be wandering alone, you least of all. So much depends on you. Frodo?" Boromir called out to him from where he himself had been gathering wood, startling Frodo from his troubling thoughts. "I know why you seek solitude. You suffer. I see it day by day. You sure you do not suffer needlessly? There are other ways, Frodo, other paths that we might take." He continued coming closer to Frodo, his voice sounding as if he truly only wanted to help, though Frodo knew better.

"I know what you would say. And it would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart." He told him, fearing slightly for his reaction but remaining firm to his own convictions.

"Warning? Against what? We're all afraid, Frodo. But to let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have. Don't you see, that is madness?" Boromir asked, still trying to sound like the voice of reason.

"There is no other way!" Frodo told him, and immediately he began to see a change in the man.

"I ask only for the strength to defend my people!" He cried out throwing the wood he held to the ground, startling Frodo. "If you would but lend me the Ring."

"No." He replied, stumbling backwards to put distance between the two.

"Why do you recoil? I am no thief." Boromir demanded.

"You are not yourself." Frodo told him still wary of what he may yet do. At least he was glad Hazel was not here to witness this, though at the same time he knew her presence would have given him the strength that he so desperately craved right now. Or at least she would have helped him find that strength within himself. She had always said she knew it was there. Now he just needed to tap into it.

"What chance do you think you have? They will find you! They will take the Ring and you will beg for death before the end. You fool!" Boromir called chasing after him as he turned and tried to walk away. The two broke into a run, Boromir closing the distance easily between him and the small but determined hobbit. "It is not yours, save by unhappy chance. It could have been mine! It should be mine! Give it to me! Give it to me!" He cried out in utter insanity, as he tackled Frodo and struggled to catch hold of the ring, though Frodo was fighting back with all his might.

"No!" He cried, now clutching the Ring within his palm in an effort to protect it.

"Give me, give me the Ring!" Boromir screamed once again, just before Frodo slipped on the Ring and vanished from sight, kicking at his assailant and then immediately running away, in the shadowy world of the ring. "I see your mind. You will take the Ring to Sauron! You will betray us! You'll go to your death and the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you! And all the halflings!" Boromir continued to call after him, as he searched for him desperately before he slipped and fell to the ground. Immediately he came to his senses, and the reality of what had just taken place seemed to hit him like a ton of bricks. "Frodo? Frodo? What have I done? Please. Frodo? Frodo I'm sorry! Frodo!"

But Frodo was too busy running away, up a steep flight of stairs to pay heed to his repentant cries, and even if he had taken the time he didn't believe he could trust him. Not after all he had just done while under the Rings influence. Frodo climbed up onto a seat of stone, before finally pulling off the ring, having seen another horrible vision of the dreaded burning Eye of Sauron staring straight at him, falling and landing on his back as he did so.

"Frodo?" Aragorn called as he approached the frightened hobbit.

"It has taken Boromir." Frodo informed his friend.

"Where is the Ring?" He asked with an intensity Frodo immediately mistook as his own desire to take the evil creation for himself.

"Stay away!" Frodo cried as a result, scrambling to get away, though Aragorn rushed to catch up with him.

"Frodo!" He called out, stopping him in his tracks. "I swore to protect you!"

"Can you protect me from yourself?" Frodo asked holding out the Ring so he could see it clearly, lying out upon his palm. "Would you destroy it?" Aragorn stared at the evil emblem for a moment, listening as it seemed to call out his name before he reached out and closed Frodo's hand around it, pushing it towards him.

"I would have gone with you the end, into the very fires of Mordor." He told his friend, a sad but determined look coming upon his face.

"I know." Frodo reassured him, a similar look upon his own face, as he realized now was the time. He had no other choice. "Look after the others, especially Sam and Hazel. They will not understand." Aragorn nodded at this, suddenly seeing Sting's blue glow rose to his feet and drew his sword. "Go Frodo. Run. Run!" He cried, and Frodo immediately took off into the forest, never looking back.

"Frodo!" Merry called out as loudly as he dared, having spotted his friend from across the way under some fallen tree trunks where he, Pippin, Ruby, and Hazel were hiding. Hazel immediately looked up at her love's name, spotting him immediately from his own hiding place behind a tree. Their eyes met for a moment, and Hazel was startled at the utter anguish she could see in his eyes.

"Hide here! Quick!" Pippin beckoned to him, though he shook his head vigorously.

"What's he doing?" Ruby asked her sister, her eyes filled with worry and shock as the horrible realization began to dawn in her own mind.

"He's leaving." Hazel whispered hollowly, fighting back the urge to scream and cry. This was not the time to lose it. She needed to be strong, for Ruby if nothing else. But oh, how the very concept of his leaving hurt. She felt as if her very soul, not to mention her heart, was being ripped in half.

"No!" Pippin cried, immediately rushing out towards Frodo.

"Pippin!" Merry and Ruby shouted, as Merry sprang to his feet and followed his best friend out into the open. Ruby tried to go with him, but Hazel immediately reached out and held her back.

"Run, Frodo! Go!" Merry called quietly to his friend, as he saw their predicament with a bunch of creatures they would learn were called Uruk-Hai coming straight toward them. Then he did what Ruby though must have been one of the bravest, craziest things she had ever seen.  
>Hey! Hey you! Over here!" He screamed at the creatures immediately catching their attention.<p>

"Hey!" Pippin joined in, following his friends example.

"Over here!" Merry continued, beginning to edge away.

"This way!"Pippin called out before the two turned and ran in the opposite direction of Frodo's hiding spot drawing the Uruk-Hai troops after them, giving Frodo a chance to bolt himself. "It's working!" He cried excitedly.

"I know it's working! Run!" Merry shouted in reply, and with that they took off even faster. Meanwhile Hazel and Ruby were having a hurried but extremely important conversation of their own.

"Follow him." Ruby told her sister firmly, pointing in the direction Frodo had gone. "Go now! Quick. Before you lose him!"

"I can't leave you!" Hazel protested, gazing at her little sister with a look of utter torment. How could she leave her? She had promised to always look after her, to protect her. Yet she had also promised herself she would stand by Frodo. That she wouldn't leave him alone. How could she do both?

"You love him. He loves you. He _needs _you." Ruby insisted emphatically, looking Hazel directly in the eyes as she did so, hearing Galadriel's words in her mind. _She will need you Ruby. She will need you to be strong. To be able to stand on your own. _And she knew what she had to do. She couldn't let her sister down. "I'll be alright. I promise."

Hazel gazed at her sister for what felt like eternity, but in all reality must have been nothing more than a millisecond or two, and she knew that she was telling the truth. Ruby would be alright without her. Her place was with Frodo, as was her heart. The two hugged for what they both desperately hoped would not be the last time, before Ruby leapt to her feet and began to call out to the few straggling Uruk-Hai still in the surrounding area. "Hey you slow pokes! I'm over here!" And with that she took off running in the same general direction as Merry and Pippin, Hazel already having made a mad dash for her Frodo during the distraction.

Ruby continued to holler and shout for a few yards before she fell silent and focused on her running, going faster than she ever had in her life even back in Farmer Maggots fields so long ago. Earnestly she searched for any signs of her friends, when she finally spotted them just ahead of her in the trees. She pushed herself to go even faster when she saw Pippin turn and catch her gaze, calling out. "Come one Ruby! Run!" With a burst of speed, she barely caught up to them, and they both reached out to grab one of her hands dragging her along as they darted across an old stone bridge. Once they were at its end however they came to a screeching halt seeing the Uruk-Hai now rushing towards them from the front, trapping them in the middle.

Ruby screamed, and the two boys did their best to shield her with their bodies as an Uruk ran up to them with a raised battle axe, when Boromir came charging in, knocking the Uruk back and killing him with his own axe. Ruby gazed at him in awe as he threw his knife at another, as the rest continued to close in.

Boromir raised his horn to his lips and blew into it three times, sounding a cry for help, though Ruby could not see how any such help could possibly arrive in time. Still she clung to the hope it offered and began to try and make a stand alongside Merry and Pippin, picking up rocks to fling at the terrible orcs, while Boromir continued to defend them with his sword killing as many as he could. "Run! Run!" He cried out to them, though of course none of them would listen. They would never abandon their friend in this his time of need, especially when it was their lives he was defending. Suddenly Ruby saw out of the corner of her eye one of the Uruk-Hai come into view on a hilltop not too far away pulling out a bow which he aimed directly at Boromir. She was about to call out a warning to her friend, but it was too late. The creature had already let the arrow fly and it had hit him in the left shoulder.

They each stopped mid-throw as he fell before a statue, staring at his wound in shock and horror. But Boromir refused to let this keep him down. He dragged himself to his feet, giving out a battle cry as he took out another one with his sword. He was shot again however by the same beast, this time in the stomach, causing him to drop to his knees again gasping in pain. Immediately Ruby tried to dart over to him in an effort to offer any aid she could, but Pippin pulled her back, wrapping her securely in his arms. She stared into Boromir's eyes willing him to rise, to fight, but most of all to live. Seeming to understand her plea, he swung his sword at another Uruk and struggled to get back up, but before he could do so fully he was struck by yet another arrow this time in the center of his chest. He crumbled to his knees and stayed there, blinking in pain and defeat.

"No!" Ruby screamed in despair, breaking free of Pippin's grasp and racing for her fallen companion, as her two friends gave forth their own battle cry lifting their swords to charge the monsters. None of them made it to their destinations, each being lifted up and carried away by one of the members of the Uruk-Hai. Still Ruby refused to stop doing her best to fight against her captors, staring at the scene disappearing before her as the same orc she had seen earlier approached Boromir clearly meaning to finish the job he had started. The last thing she saw before she was carried out of view was the empty despair in Boromir's eyes as he faced his inevitable death. Ruby knew she would never forget that sight as long as she lived.

~jb~

Just Aragorn burst onto the scene, crashing into the Uruk just as he released the arrow, knocking it off course in the process. The two began to grapple desperately against one another until he was finally able to slay the beast, panting heavily as he did so before he turned to face the fallen man. "No!" He cried rushing over to Boromir, still panting heavily from his fight.

"They took the little ones." Boromir cried as Aragorn knelt beside the place he was now laying, reaching out to grasp his arm as he said so.

"Be still." Aragorn admonished, but he wouldn't listen.

"Frodo! Where is Frodo?" He demanded clearly concerned for the hobbit's safety after his earlier actions.

"I let Frodo go." He told him, unsure of what his reaction might be.

"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him." Boromir told him, his regret ringing clear through every syllable he spoke.

"The Ring is beyond our reach now." Aragorn told him in an effort to offer some semblance of comfort or relief to his companion, to his friend. It didn't work.

"Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all." He cried out in anguish and despair.

"No Boromir, you fought bravely! You have kept your honor." Aragorn assured him, as he reached out to pull the arrows from his body.

"Leave it! It is over. The world of men will fall, and all will come to darkness, and my city to ruin." He continued still wrapped firmly in his world of darkness and gloom.

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall, no our people fail." Aragorn promised, and for the first time he saw a light seem to come into Boromir's eyes once again.

"Our people? Our people." He murmured, reaching out for his sword which with help he clasped to his chest, before looking up right into Aragorn's eyes. "I would have followed you my Brother, my Captain, my King!" And with that his spirit left, and Boromir was finally at peace. Aragorn made a respectful motion.

"Be at peace son of Gondor." He whispered, bending over and kissing Boromir on the brow. At that moment Legolas and Gimli arrived at the horrible scene, instantly realizing what had happened and looking sadly away. Aragorn stood and turned to face them. "They will look for his coming from the White Tower. But he will not return." A tear spilled down his cheek.

~jb~

Meanwhile Hazel had been stubbornly chasing after Frodo, determined that he would not get away; that he would not leave her. "Frodo!" She called out just as he reached the grey shore, causing him to whirl around and stare at her in utter surprise and disbelief. She stared right back and in that brief instant they had one of their soul to soul conversations, neither speaking a word, yet saying volumes. There of course were plenty of arguments as Frodo begged her to go back and she absolutely refused, but most of all within that moment Hazel spilled her heart to him, pleading that he would see reason and not send her away. It was so delicate, so brilliant, and beautiful such sentiment could never be put into words, for fear of being treated lightly or misunderstood. But Frodo understood.

After what felt like eternity, he finally smiled at her and opened his arms. She leaped into them immediately and the two clung to each other, as if they would never let go, and in that moment they were determined that they never would, for their souls had once again connected and they instinctively knew that nothing, not even the Ring of power, could ever truly tear them apart.

"I love you." She told him, as he placed her in one of the boats before climbing in himself and began to push off from shore.

"I love you too." He replied, smiling at her, though his smile faded away as he remembered his conversation with Gandalf in Moria. Hazel noticed this and was about to say something when both of them distinctly heard Sam calling out to them as he too darted onto the shore as well. "Frodo no! Frodo!"

"No Sam. Go back, Sam! I'm going to Mordor alone." Frodo said beginning to paddle further away even as Sam began to wade into the river himself, causing Hazel to duck her head in embarrassment at her obvious contradiction to those words. "With Hazel." He amended quickly.

"Of course you are, and I'm coming with you." Sam said with his usual endearing stubbornness, making her smile that is until she noticed how deep Sam was getting and her expression became one of concern.

"You can't swim! Sam!" Frodo protested just as Sam disappeared under the water.

"Sam!" Hazel screamed immediately lunging forward to help her poor cousin, but Frodo pulled her back in time. Quickly paddling over to the approximate place the hobbit had sunk, the two then reached over together each struggling to find and then grasp one of Sam's hands as they pulled him upward and into the boat.

"I made a promise, Mr. Frodo. A promise! "Don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee." And I don't mean to! I don't mean to." He cried once he had regained his bearings, and Hazel found herself staring in awe at the sweet conviction she could see in his eyes, her heart filling with pride at the thought of being able to call him her kin. She turned to look at Frodo and saw that he was equally moved by the gesture.

"Oh Sam!" He said, and the three hugged enjoying the perfect feeling of unity for that one moment, before they finally had to pull away. "Come on." He continued, and the three of them set to paddling away.

Not long afterward Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn had laid Boromir's body in one of the boats, and then sat watching as it went over the falls of Rauros. The mutual feelings of grief were thick in the air, until Legolas snapped himself out of shoving the third boat into the water, calling to his companions, "Hurry! Frodo, Hazel, and Sam have reached the eastern shore." That is until he turned back and saw Aragorn still standing there making no move to follow. "You mean not to follow them?"

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." He said simply.

"Then it has all been in vain! The Fellowship has failed." Gimli bemoaned, and Aragorn came forward to put his hands on both of his companions' shoulders in an effort to raise their spirits.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry, Pippin, and Ruby to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some Orc!" He said, turning to grab his sword.

Legolas and Gimli both turned to look at each other, a slow grin coming onto their faces. "Yes!" Gimli cheered laughing, as they each grabbed their weapons and the few materials they'd need then charged after Aragorn into the woods.

~jb~

Hazel felt as if she had been walking forever when she and her friends finally reached the top of a high hill beside a beautiful pool of water. She gazed out at the mass expanse of land they still had to travel through before they reached their dreaded destination, and felt a heavy weight seem to settle itself over her shoulders at the prospect.

"Mordor." Frodo spoke the word that was on each of their minds as they stared ahead, sighing. "I hope the others find a safer route."

"Strider will look after them." Sam said with an optimism that gave Hazel great hope, especially as she thought of her Ruby and all that could happen to her. But she knew that Ruby had grown much over their journey and that she would be alright, just as she had assured her; though this didn't stop her from worrying the tiniest bit.

"I don't suppose we'll ever see them again." Frodo said sounding terribly sad at the thought.

"We may yet, Mr. Frodo. We may." Sam told him smiling reassuringly, and as Hazel thought about it a warm peaceful glow entered into her heart and she smiled too.

"No. We will see them again. I know it." She told the boys and now Frodo was smiling as well as he looked at his companions, two of his favorite hobbits in the whole world.

"Sam, Hazel, I'm glad you're with me." He told them, before turning to continue on with their journey.

**Author's note: Hooray! My first finished story on Fanfiction! I am so happy about this! I hope you enjoyed and I hope you'll leave a review! ;) **


End file.
